EL CLUB DE LA MEDIA NOCHE
by ruperts lover
Summary: Este es un ronhermione y harryginny todos lo viernes por la noche las chicas se reunen para hacer unos peculiares retos que casi siempre involucran chicos R&R! lean! :
1. the midnight club

---Agradecimiento a todas las bellas personas que han seguido mis ff!!! Como gusanito85, kuatzitarokafe y wisel07-muchas gracias!!!!

--Hola queridos(as) lectores que leen mi historia y dejan reviews!!!!

--Mi hermana: como sabes que te dejan reviews??? si es el primer capitulo????

--Yo: por que como va a ser una muy buena historia me van a dejar reviews!!o

--Mi hermana: pero y si no???

--Yo: mejor cállate y deja te cuento un pequeño secretito

--Mi hermana: un secreto me encantan los secretos haber dímelo!!!

--Yo: todos los personajes de mi historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling

--Mi hermana: ese no es un secreto!!! ¬¬

--Yo: ya lo se pero era para que te callaras ahora vete y déjame escribir si no, no me dejan reviews!! o

--Mi hermana: si, si ya me voy... )

1. el club de la media noche I

(Esta historia se sitúa en 6° año)

Era las 12:00 en un viernes por la noche y como todo viernes por la noche se reunían en el cuarto que habían encontrado parvati y lavender hace algunos meses

Ese cuarto no era cualquiera, era uno que estaba sellado por alguna razón. por afuera no se escuchaba nada aunque gritaran lo mas fuerte que podían y con un simple toque de varita al cerrar la especie de tapa, que tapaba el salón ya nadie mas podía entrar

El cuarto se encontraba escondido atrás de una armadura muy vieja que al proporcionar la singular contraseña se hacia a un lado dejando ver un hueco donde perfectamente cabían todas las integrantes del club.

FLASH BACK

¡¡Fue tu culpa!!-dijo parvati volteando a ver a lavender - no es cierto tu te quedaste como 20 horas maquillándote y arreglándote el pelo- grito lavender

Pero si tú no te hubieras tardado como 1 hora bañándote no nos hubieran sacado de clase de pociones!!!- grito igual parvatti -no me vengas parvatti que no fue mi culpa que ese viejo con pelo grasiento nos haya anulado la clase- le corrigió lavender

Pero parvatti ya no le respondió nada puesto que se había quedado impactada por algo que había visto en la vieja armadura-se movió? O fue alucinación mía-preguntó lavender

Si se movió y da entrada a un cuarto-dijo parvati señalando a un hueco –entramos?-dijo lavender acercándose a la entrada –que podemos perder?-dijo parvati encogiéndose de hombros y entrando –lumos-señalo lavender al entrar después de parvatti

La habitación era muy espaciosa había unos cojines tirados alrededor de la habitación y en el medio había una pequeña mesita de te en la parte superior de las 4 paredes había unas antorchas que parvati se encargo de encender –nox –volvió a señalar parvatti con su varita, después de prender todas las antorchas

Es realmente increíble-dijo lavender –y mira lav –señalo sorprendida parvatti el hueco que las había dejado entrar se había cerrado pero algo extraño tenia la pared que detenía la armadura pues era como que transparente y dejaba ver el pasillo completo

Esto es realmente extraño-dijo lavender-parvatti comenzó a reír –que te pasa parv??-preguntó extrañada lavender –pues las personas que hicieron esta aula debieron de odiar mucho al profesor snape –a que te refieres?- lavender frunció el cejo-no ves que cuando dijiste viejo con pelo grasiento se abrió esta cosa?-dijo parvati –lavender no se había dado cuenta de eso la extraña contraseña era viejo con pelo grasiento

Parvatti y lavender rieron a carajada abierta por un muy largo tiempo que no se dieron cuenta de que el timbre para cambio de clase ya había tocado, parvatti dejo de reír

Imposible- parvati abrió mucho los ojos y se quedo viendo el final del pasillo–que?-dijo lavender tratando de parar la risa –pues a pasado la profesora macgonagall y no a escuchado nuestras risas-dijo parvatti –debe ser inmune al sonido de adentra para afuera O.o

Bueno salgamos para contarle esto a hermione-dijo lavender. Como si la armadura pensara cuando caminaron hacia la salida la armadura se movió, dejando salir a parvatti y a lavender que fueron en busca de hermione-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Las integrantes del club a menudo se reunían para chismear, beber cerveza de mantequilla hasta altas horas de la madrugada y sobre todo los retos que era lo que más divertía a las chicas pero también le temían

Viejo con pelo grasiento-dijo hermione-la armadura se abrió y hermione entro, ahí ya se encontraban lavender, parvatti, luna L, ginny weasley, Susane bones y Padma cada una sentada en los grandes cojines que rodeaban la pequeña mesa de madera, se sentó junto a ginny y pidió le pasaran una cerveza de mantequilla

Lavender saco una botella y la puso sobre la mesita, todas estaban sumamente nerviosas, el reto se acercaba.

Hermione era las mas nerviosa nunca le había tocado un reto y eso era de pura suerte. Para hermione la botella se movía lentamente como si fuera de cámara lenta. Dio una vuelta muy despacio y se paro justo enfrente de ella

Todas empezaron a gritar de alegría y a darle golpecitos en la espalda ella se sentía sumamente nerviosa, los retos que ponían sus amigas no eran nada simples de hacer siempre eran muy complicados y casi siempre involucraban chicos, los chico eran la nueva moda!, ella no estaba muy a la vanguardia que digamos puesto que siempre había puesto su atención mas en los estudios que cualquier cosa

Y la otra persona que le había tocado la parte inferior de la botella ponía el reto en este caso (susane b) era un chica muy linda y hermione y ella siempre se había llevado muy bien

Susane dijo el reto fácil y rápido, como si hubiera llevado toda su vida planeándolo

3 Palabras-me dijo –harry beso boca – las chicas comenzaron a gritar todavía mas fuerte, Padma y luna sonreían abiertamente, mientras que ginny me veía con una cara de recelo enorme, ella me había contado meses atrás que le gustaba harry era un poco obvio solo que harry era muy distraído para notarlo

Cuando quieras, en el lugar que quieras, como quieras, solo que nosotras lo veamos y antes del domingo -volvió a decir susane con una sonrisa traviesa

No lo quiero hacer-le dije y las chicas callaron - harry solo es mi amigo, somos casi hermanos–susane medito un breve rato- bueno le podrás decir que era una apuesta las 24 horas después del beso

Como se atrevía? Besar a harry era tan raro como besar a tu propio hermano!!!-por favor no, cámbienlo, haré cualquier cosa-suplique –lo siento cada una juramos siempre realizar los retos

Tuve que aceptar a regañadientes ¿Cómo lo haría? En que lugar? Como había aceptado hacerlo eso le pasaba por estar en ese club pero no podía negar que se divertía mucho y la pasaba bien con chicas después de estar todo el día con ron... y harry por supuesto

::::::::-::::::::

Era sábado por la mañana hermione había dormido hasta las 11:00 se baño se vistió y bajo rápidamente vio a ron y harry que jugaban ajedrez mágico en unos asientos junto a la chimenea

Hermione había cambiado mucho ese año puesto que su pelo ya no era tan enmarañado si no que ya lo tenía mas corto haciendo que ese pelo rebelde cambiara a unos finos bucles

Hola-salude y me coloque junto a ellos cerca de la chimenea-parece que se te esta haciendo costumbre levantarte tarde todos los sábados, hermione granger-dijo harry volteándola a ver a través de esos peculiares lentes, mientras ron hacia jackemate, harry también había cambiado era mucho mas alto y había cambiado ese cuerpo de niño a uno de adolescente muy bien formado–pues que haces todos lo viernes par levantarte tan tarde herm?-dijo ron también volteándola a ver, ron era el mas alto de los tres, seguía teniendo el pelo tan anaranjado como antes, ese año había decidido dejárselo largo hasta debajo de las orejas

Ya se había hecho costumbre que ron la llamara herm pues también se había hecho costumbre que ella lo llamara Ronnie, esto no era siempre solo cuando no estaban enojados, ella no se oponía, es mas le encantaba que precisamente el la llamara así

Hola, hola-dijo harry pasando su mano enfrente de los ojos de hermione –perdón estaba pensando en otra cosa..., me sorprendes Ronnie, sabes que se los he dicho miles de veces, hago mi tarea el viernes para descansar los fines de semana dije poniendo mis brazos atrás de la cabeza, apoyándola en el sillón y perdiendo mi mirada en el fuego que ardía ligeramente

Y en efecto no mentía del todo puesto que ella todos los deberes que le ponían en un día los acababa en la noche pero procuraba hacer los deberes del viernes en tiempos libres que tenia para poder llevar a cabo la pequeña mentira

De repente oyó unas voces que cuchicheaban y que reían a lo lejos, volteo y eran parvati que sostenía una cámara y lavender que reían tontamente y alzaba sus pulgares, no se había acordado que tenía hasta el domingo para besar a harry

Ahora vuelvo-les señale a los chico levantándome del sillón para ir con lavender y parvatti-que hacen?- hermione abrio mucho los ojos

-a pues mira que mejor lugar que beses a harry que en la sala común, y como no todas las chicas del (mira hacia todos los lados) club pueden estar aquí tomaremos una foto-sonrió parvatti levantando la cámara

Que esperas hermione?? No ay nadie en la sala común mas que nosotras y esos niños de primero dijo lavender señalando a dos niños que discutían algo

Bueno...no quiero hacerlo enfrente de ron-dijo hermione viendo a sus pies poniéndose ligeramente roja- no creo que separes a ese par muy fácilmente hazlo ya!, que entre mas pronto lo hagas mas pronto le podrás decir que fue una apuesta-fijo parvatti empujando a hermione donde estaba harry

Bueno-pensó – no tiene que ser muy difícil un beso en los labios y ya, no veo gran ciencia...

A quien engaño esto es muy difícil para mi, es mi mejor amigo y además esta ron, que van a pensar de mi me creerán loca

Bueno lo tengo que hacer de una buena ves, siento que mi respiración se agita mi corazón late mas rápido que nunca, siento un ligero mareo

Hermione por que tanto alboroto? bueno todo seria mas fácil si no fuera mi primer beso, esto es lo peor!, mi primer beso y con harry, mi mejor amigo, por que no había sido con alguien como...como... hermione dirigió su mirada a ron

Ay hermione en que estas pensando los dos son tus mejores amigos nada mas que eso, bueno ahora si estoy muy cerca veo que harry y ron han empezado un nuevo juego de ajedrez

Ya estoy muy cerca –harry- digo el voltea y le hago una seña para que se pare mis manos comienzan a sudar bueno ahora o nunca

Me acerco rápidamente y toco por unos segundos sus labios veo la mirada de impresión de harry oigo el flash de la cámara mi corazón teme explotar no aguanto mas y salgo corriendo...

:::::::::-::::::::

LEAN ESTO: si no recibo reviews, NO continuaré mi historia por que significa que esta mala, a si que si quieres que siga pícale en el botón de abajo donde dice "go" si no recibo reviews pues la dejare y escribiré otra aunque ya estoy acabando el 2 Cáp.!! = ( pero si no dejan review lo botare!!!

Corto!!!, pero es así, por que es como una introducción-

Espero en verdad que les haya gustado creo que lo voy a dejar de one-shot .... Ja como creen si fuera one-shot seria como un h/hr jaja y no me gusta mucho esa pareja!! Pero respeto las opiniones de los demás

Aunque obviamente en los libros de J.K rowling si van a quedar juntos es muy obvio después de la película de cuaron todas las dudas estuvieron resueltas jajaja pero ron es tan lindo!! Lo amo bueno amo mas a Ruperto por que el si es de verdad pero me encanta = el personaje de ron!!! es tan tierno y chistoso!! O.

Bueno ya no los aburro ven esa ventanita de abajo que dice submit review??? Pues bueno aprieten el botón de go!! Y escriban cual linda es mi historia o

Ya que si no les gusto U.u también escriban para ayudarme a mejorarla vale??? Bueno nos vemos –CUIDENSE Y HAGAN MUCHAS TRAVESURAS!!!-

SU AMIGA: - Mariana O.o


	2. the midnight club II

Hola a todos y gracias por los reviews!!!

SIP como ya saben los personajes no son míos son completamente de la señora...

Mi hermana: maleducada

Yo: ay...¬¬ ahora que?

Mi hermana: como que señora???

Yo: bueno, bueno de la Srta. J.K rowling!!!

Mi hermana: no, no tampoco

Yo: quien te entiende?? Entonces como?

Mi hermana: de Jo!!

Yo: O.o eso es demasiada confianza!!!

Mi hermana: no ella ha dicho que la llamemos así... Y.Y

Yo: en verdad??

Mi hermana: en serio!!!

Yo: mmm mejor así: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE MI HISTORIA PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING Y NO A MI!! QUE TE PARECE???

Mi hermana: esta bien pero te falta algo...

Yo: a si!!! Esta historia es un invento mío!!! Si tiene parecido con otra es mera coincidencia lo juro!! U.u

Mi hermana: OK ahora escribe!!!!!!

Yo: no lo hago por que me obligas si no por que me gusta ¬¬

Mi hermana: lo que sea, ¡¡¡escribe!!!

Yo: ¬¬

2. el club de la media noche II

OK eso definitivamente estuvo muy raro- harry alzo el dedo índice y volviéndose a sentar, enfrente de ron para seguir jugando, volvió a alzar las manos pero esta vez puso las puntas de sus dedos en los labios

Ron apretaba los labios con fuerza y estaba más rojo que nunca, -que te pasa??-preguntó harry –ron lo fulmino con la mirada una vez más y salio corriendo también de la sala común

Hermione iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia la cabaña de hagrid

Hola-oyó una voz atrás, era luna –hola –respondió de mala gana sentándose en el pasto junto al lago lo que mas deseaba en ese momento es que la dejaran sola.

Que tienes?-pregunto luna sentándose junto a ella-pues... cumplí el reto –dijo hermione apoyando en sus manos la cabeza –que? Eso es injusto no todas te vimos!!!-dijo luna quitándose los zapatos y las medias

No te preocupes parvati y lavender se encargaron de tomar una foto-dijo en un tono molesto –veo que no te atrae para nada harry-dijo luna metiendo sus pies en el lago

Para nada, hubieras visto su cara-dijo hermione, pero la chica no había notado que una solitaria lagrima caía por su mejilla, la sola idea de besar a su mejor amigo no la ponía muy contenta que digamos-tienes razón hermione no me imagino su cara...-dijo luna chapoteando sus pies

Pero en ese momento llegaron dos lechuzas, una blanca que se dirigió a hermione y la otra café con plumas negras que era para luna-que raro que las dos recibamos cartas no lo crees?-pregunto luna, pero hermione no respondió se dio cuenta que era de parvati

La abrió de prisa, y si era lo que mas temía hermione la foto del beso, en ella se veía como hermione daba el pequeño y fugaz beso y salía corriendo

Vaya que fue un breve beso-dijo luna viendo la foto –hermione resoplo cabizbaja y dejo la foto a un lado, –bah hermione es tu mejor amigo en unas cuantas horas le podrás decir que fue una apuesta-

Pues si... tienes razón no debo preocuparme mucho-dijo hermione secándose las lagrimas que habían caído después de ver la foto

Siempre tendrás un recuerdo de cuando hiciste tu reto, dijo luna, lastima que yo no tuve foto de mi reto –dijo luna con una sonrisa picara

flash back

No era para luna un reto muy fácil y en especial por que conocía al chico. Ese día las chicas del club se habían reunido en la sala común de gryffindor a escondidas, habían utilizado un hechizo invisible por unas cuantas horas, menos luna

Que haces aquí luna? Como lograste entrar?-pregunto neville –este... pues...buscaba a parvati-dijo ella rápidamente –no creo que la encuentres no hay nadie ya en la sala común, me he quedado solo por que estaba terminando mi tarea de transformaciones

A bueno-dijo luna –entonces me voy-pero cuando dio media vuelta lavender se acerco la agarro por los hombros la acerco a neville y le murmuro –hazlo ya!!

Neville?-dijo luna en tono débil-si?? –luna tenia sus dedos entrelazados, los separo agarro con fuerza el short de neville y con todas sus fuerzas los bajo

Se escucharon unos gritos ahogados-luna no lo había hecho del todo al pie de la letra, puesto que al bajar el short de neville lo bajo con todo y calzoncillos

Rápidamente luna se tapo los ojo y salio corriendo, todas habían abierto mucho los ojos y algunas abrían mucho la boca mientras que parvatti reía por lo bajo

Bueno, ahora estamos seguras de los atributos de neville-dijo lavender con una sonrisa picara, todas estallaron en carcajadas haciendo que neville pensara que se había vuelto loco, puesto que había puesto ambas manos en sus orejas y había ido corriendo a la habitación de los chicos.

Fin de flash back

Hermione sonrió abiertamente – ese fue un DIA indescriptible- hermione al recordar el reto de luna y al oír las palabras de su amiga desisistió de la preocupación del beso, volvió a agarrar la foto del beso,–dios mío!! Vaya que tome de improvisto a harry mira la cara que puso!!-dijo hermione soltando una pequeña risita pero apagándola con la palma de la mano

Si fuera tu, Yo no me estaria fijando en esa cara-dijo luna –de que hablas??-mira -luna señalo la esquina de su foto, ahí estaba ron primero tenia el cejo fruncido pero durante el beso y después, había abierto un poco la boca y sus ojos parecían haber visto algo muy aterrador

-creo que tampoco ron se lo esperaba- hermione se preocupo –yo creo que antes que le digas a harry que fue una tonta apuesta deberías hablar con el-Dijo luna apuntando del otro lado del lago que quedaba muy lejos, al otro lado del Lago se veía a un chico de color rojo cabizbajo que iba caminando a paso muy lento

Era indiscutiblemente ron- me disculpas luna?-dijo hermione parándose –claro pero apurate para que lo alcances

Hermione llevaba consigo la foto –maldita foto-dijo hermione aventándola por donde había caminado, en menos de 2 minutos había llegado con ron el estaba sentado en una piedra y ella lo veía de espaldas, bueno hermione para que te pones tan nerviosa?? Solo vas a charlar con ron!!!-pensó hermione

El es solo tu mejor amigo igual que harry –(una vocecilla en sus adentros: ¬¬ si como no, ron tu amigo ja-ja )-esta bien, esta bien, a quien trato de engañar siento algo distinto por ron mas que amistad-termino hermione

Ron?, ron?-hermione avanzo hacia el –que tienes Ronnie?-dijo ella abrazándolo, ron se paro, evitando su abrazo y volvió a quedar de espaldas-esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba-pensó(N/a: válgame la reabundancia )

Que tienes?, me vas a decir?-dijo ella poniéndose enfrente de el, el subió la mirada y la inspecciono como si no la conociera, como si fuera un extraño

No tengo nada, bueno si tengo algo-dijo ron, hermione puso mas atención que antes –tengo ganas de estar solo...-dijo el mirándola a los ojos sin expresión, a hermione le dolía mucho verlo a si en especial por que ella estaba conciente de que el se habia enojado con ella

Ron puedes decírmelo sabes? Para eso somos amigos-dijo hermione agarrando su hombro derecho

Ja amigos!!, ella y yo nada más amigos pero que tal harry con el si verdad?-pensó ron –me vas a contestar?-pregunto hermione (N/a: ay niña tonta como si no supieras que le pasa!!!! Hermione: ¬¬ puede que no sea lo del beso yo: si, como no, entonces para que lo fuiste a buscar?? Hermione: bueno, pero quiero que el me lo diga!!! Yo: no te preocupes te lo dirá!!! ¬¬ hermione: enserio???O yo: deja de preguntar y sigue con lo tuyo y el, que si lo vuelves a hacer sufrir te matare en unas de mis historias!!!Wuajajajajaja hermione: ¬¬)

Te gusta harry?-soltó el pelirrojo –harry?-hermione dejo ver una sonrisa –no!!! Como crees el es para mi como un hermano!!!-y como explicas lo del...-beso???-dijo el – no Ronnie!!!-dijo ella –eso lo sabrás mañana en la mañana-volvió a decir, ron frunció el cejo por que no le podía decir????Le gustaba o no??Eso en verdad le dolía mucho al pelirrojo pero decidió no hacer mas preguntas –que te parece si vamos al castillo aquí hace un poco de frió no crees?, ron asintió torpemente y entraron al castillo

Cuando entraron fueron directo al comedor donde en la mesa de slytherin había algo al parecer muy interesante puesto que hasta personas de otras casas se habían reunido. había mucha gente que era imposible de notar de que trataba.

En la mesa de gryffindor no se encontraba nadie mas que unas niñas de primero, hermione y ron tomaron asiento sin hacerle mucho caso a lo que pasaba en la mesa de slytherin.

Miren ahí esta-dijo un niño de pelo claro señalando a hermione, todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar cosas como: nunca lo creí de ella, harry se merece algo mejor, pensé que era su mejor amiga

Hermione frunció en cejo y vio que luna salía del tumulto de personas que se achocaban en la mesa de slytherin

Luna se acerco ala mesa de gryffindor y se sentó enfrente de ron-que pasa luna?- pregunto hermione con interés –malfoy tiene la foto del...-empezó luna pero al ver la cara de ron paro.

Hermione se quedo sin palabras que otra foto si no la del beso con harry, momentos atrás la había tirado junto al lago y no había pensado en las consecuencias de si alguien la veía

Genial, ahora todo mundo piensa que me gusta harry!!-volvió a pensar hermione, se levanto y fue hacia le mesa de slytherin

En cuento se acerco todo mundo se alejo así que fue mas fácil ver a malfoy, en cuanto se acerco a ver la foto, malfoy la agarro

Dámela-dijo hermione en tono severo – hasta crees, sangre sucia-dijo malfoy sonriendo –he dicho que me la des-dijo hermione mas enojada aun – que? Te avergüenzas de besar a potter??? Que dilema, no se si me daría mas pena tu o potter –dijo malfoy fingiendo estar pensando-y mira la cara del pobretón weasley!!! Eso es lo mas gracioso que e visto en mi vida!!-malfoy comenzó a reír sin limites -cállate malfoy, no quiero escuchar mas de tus estupideces, dámela ya!-volvió a decir hermione pero ahora con la varita en mano, al ver esto malfoy saco instantáneamente la suya.

Sabes que vas a perder granger!!-dijo malfoy sosteniendo fuerte su varita – 50 Pts menos para gryffindor y 50 Pts. Menos para slytherin-se oyó una voz a lo lejos, hermione y draco voltearon al mismo tiempo a su lado estaba el profesor snape

Pero ella...-empezó a excusarse draco –no quiero excusas-volvió a decir snape los dos quedan castigados el resto de la semana desde mañana alas 7:00 en mi despacho –dijo por ultimo el profesor snape y dio media vuelta

Hermione se quedo callada guardo su varita en el bolsillo y dio media vuelta hacia la mesa de gryffindor y vio que harry estaba sentado enfrente de ron y luna ya no se encontraba, hermione volvió a tomar el mismo asiento y siguió comiendo su tostada que había dejado inconclusa

Hermione yo quería saber que paso en la sala común por que...-empezó harry –no –dijo hermione enseñando la palma de la mano –ahora no harry-dijo hermione negando con la cabeza, dio la ultima mordida a su tostada y salio del comedor

Hermione no sabia que hacer, por un lado todos pensaban que le gustaba harry para colmo estaba castigada con malfoy.

Esto no podía ser peor fue hacia la sala común para alivio de ella estaba sola se sentó junto al fuego y sin planearlo quedo profundamente dormida

Hermione??-pregunto el chico-debe estar profundamente dormida-pensó el –pero la chica comenzó a despertar abriendo poco a poco los ojos-ron!-dijo hermione-pero y todos?-dijo hermione viendo que no había nadie en la sala común

No te acuerdas hoy había visita hogsmade!-dijo ron-pero los de 1° y 2°???-hoy es un bonito día para que estén todos en la sala común, no crees??Además, es la hora de la comida –dijo ron viendo su reloj de pulsera

Pero ron, por que no fuiste a hogsmade???-dijo hermione –pues no te iba a dejar sola-dijo ron con una sonrisa (N/a: ya saben de esas que el solo puede hacer o ay yo ahí me derrito!!!)

Y harry?-pregunto hermione-ron bajo la cabeza y borro la sonrisa, hermione no entendió muy bien pero mejor cambio de tema

Bueno no importa que tal si vamos a comer! Muero de hambre-mintió hermione, ron volvió a verla a los ojos y ayudo a hermione a levantarse y bajaron al comedor

Por suerte de hermione ya habían terminado todos de comer y se había acabado toda la comida –bueno que te parece si damos un paseo-le dijo ron –claro-acepto hermione

Era increíble que estaba sola con ron en un día tan bonito iba a dar un paseo solos ellos dos era todo un sueño hecho realidad

bonita pareja ron/hermione apoco no????(mariana suspira)

Hello este espero que les haya gustado muxo ya se que no fue muy interesante pero es parte esencial de la historia gracias por leerlo y no me enojaría si dejaron un review vale??? Es mas lo seguiria escribiendo mas rapido por que aunque no lo crean dejar reviews!! Sirve!! Jejejej pues si dejan muchas Gracias!! =) ya en mi otro capitulo los contestare !! prometido--- entren ya --- h t t p : groups . msn . Com. / whatsamara claro que todo junto !!! Ciao

_**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS!!!!**_

Zergel-Marina: pues no pareces muy tímida eh??? Jajaja y no te preocupes parte de tu deseo se hará realidad ;) aparte yo se que nos veremos aya abajo ñak!!! Yo soy el mal por si no lo sabias!! Jajajaj todos me dicen eso pero no soy mala lo juro!! U.u solo toy un poco loca ya sabes lo normal!!! = ) gracias por dejar review no dudes en volver a dejar uno!!!eh???

Airy: que bueno que te gusto, y tenlo por seguro que a nadie le habria gustado hacer lo que hizo hermione '

Mioneweasly88: pues si, pero se me ocurrio mejor hacerlo con harry para que entonces el ataque masivo de celos atacara a ron jejeje, espero no me haya tardado mucho en actualizar!!! Sigue dejando reviews!!!= )

lucy16: gracias por tu review pero veo que lo dejaste inconcluso ô.Ô

Aciul: Paso por mi mente pero como recibi reviews la segui y el tuyo fue parte importante –gracias!!-

Luisa:no te preocupes la historia se hara agrandando!!! Ya lo veras muchisisismas gracias por tu review!!!

Violet-potter: esa es la trama que ron se muera!!!!!!!!!!!!!, por ver tal escena jiji y de ahí se desarrollara la historia pero este fic es 100% ron/hermione!!! Lo juro U.u

Vicky Potter 07: pues ya ves, lo que dijiste se hizo realidad!!!, y gracias por decir que es original mi idea!! Por que de hecho lo es o.O jajaja saludos y recuerda la regla del autor Sigue leyendo y seguiré escribiendo!!!

Hiyono-chan: gracias por la felicitación me siento halagada besucos!!

airhead14: se sentirá mal pero pues de ves en cuando tienen que sufrir los personajes si no que chiste aunque a veces me gustaría mas que sufriera hermione a cuestas de ron ñak ; ) jajaja ciao

Kiomi: a huevim sin ofender es una expresión cariñosa nn jajaja Rupert for ever & ever!!! Gracias por leer!!!

MayRa .gMa.: espero que haya valido tu espera!!! Gracias por dejar review que fue lo que me animo a seguir subiendo caps!!

Alejandra13: yo = hice un harry/hermione por mis momentos de lokera jajajaj ya sabes!!!! Y como crees que dejaria una historia botada por leectores como tu??? No, no, no. No me caiste pesada al contrario ya te quiero!!!jeje a veces exagero ' chiaoyi!!

ophelia dakker: perdon perdon... ya no le dire Ruperto U.u nunca mas lo juro!!! Gracias por dejar review!!!!chiaoyiato

Luciana: pues si, ta wapo pero no tanto como rupert ' lo continue rapido??? Espero que nada me pase jejeje io = un poco patetica!!!= ) besos igual sigue leyendo!!!

ale potter: que halago que te encanta mi fanfic!!! Pues ya ves y lo continue!! Jaja uy pues ya ves que cara puso sigue leyendo!!!=) besos

Lili: tu crees????? Ay gracias (mariana se sonroja) no es para tanto =) pues si se jejej pa que te digo que no si si de donde eres?? Me imagino que eres mexicana no???? Yo si lo soy!! =) adios y que te la pases chido hoy!!


	3. the midnight club II

Hello!!! Los saludo yo!!! Ósea Mariana!!Quiero darle gracias a !! Por su apoyo incondicional en mis historias!!!Pasando a otro tema!!!LOs prometo que mi hermana no va a estar hoy '

Ginny: que bueno por que desesperaba un poco!!!

Yo: tú que??? Tú no existes!!! O.O

Ginny: ¬¬ si no existiera, entonces por que estoy aquí????

Yo: buena pregunta!! O.o

Ginny: además no me hablas así, que si no, te acuso con J.K rowling!!!

Yo: a!! Que me salio brava la chamaquita!!! Eh??? ¬¬

Ginny: mmm te advertí en este mismo momento voy a ir con la autora de mi personaje

Yo: no!! No te vayas ginny bonita!!!

Ginny: ¬¬

Yo: calladita te ves más bonita!! Además enojona no vas a conquistar a harry =)

Ginny: yo?? Eh... harry??? El... el...Es mi amigo

Yo: mentirosa!!!! ¬¬

Ginny: te lo advertí!! La tercera es la vencida!! Ahora si voy a ir con J.K rowling

Yo: Uy si, que miedo me da un personaje ficticio!!!

Yo: ginny?? A donde crees que vas?? Ginny!! Ginny!! Bueno, ahí le avisas que mi fanfic plantea muy bien que los personajes no son mío si no de ella!!!

Yo: ginny??? ginny??? (Mariana maldice en voz baja)

3. el club de la media noche III

Y... a donde quieres ir-ron se rasco la cabeza volteando a ver el lago –yo conozco un lugar que no queda muy lejos de aquí –dijo la chica agarrando a ron de la muñeca y jalándola hacia el bosque prohibido

El...el...b-bosque prohibido??-el chico tartamudeo y paro en seco–no precisamente, vamos a entrar y luego saldremos al lago para rodear al sauce boxeador

Ron frunció el cejo y asentó como si hubiera entendido cada palabra de la chica así que solo la siguió así caminaron durante unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a la susodicha colina, la colina tenia una vista hermosa, en la colina curiosamente solo había un árbol y era muy pequeño comparado a los del bosque prohibido

Vengo aquí, cuando no tengo ganas de ver a nadie-hermione se sentó junto al árbol –cuando no tienes ganas de ver a nadie???-pregunto el chico confundido

Mayormente cuando peleamos-la chica bajo la cabeza y ron sintió una punzada en el estomago

Ron también se sentó pero el apoyo su cabeza en el árbol, el atardecer se acercaba y estaba muy tranquilo, poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos los dos

Cuando ron se despertó vio que ya estaba apunto de desaparecer el sol y al tratar de levantarse, para poder estirarse un poco, lo único que hizo fue hacer que una rama tronara y despertara a hermione pero no completamente por que ni siquiera abrió los ojos si no que se acostó en las piernas del pelirrojo abrazándolas como si fuera su almohada

Este sonrió pero al mismo tiempo sus mejillas enrojecieron –perdóname tanto por lo que te he hecho herm-dijo el chico casi en susurro acariciando el pelo de la muchacha

Justo cuando la noche había comida ala tarde y las primeras estrellas habían comenzado a salir hermione despertó poco a poco como la ves de la sala común.

Ron!!-dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de un respingo y sentía como sus mejillas ardían –perdón, no me fije-hermione puso una mano en su frente y volteo a ver al chico

No importa-dijo el sonriendo y alzando los hombros al mismo tiempo

Cuanto llevas despierto??-Preguntó la chica-hace unos cuantos minutos-mintió ron –pero por que no me despertaste??? Ya es tarde...

Bueno es que te veías tan...-paso por su mente bonita pero guardo ese pensamiento solo para el –cansada...-dijo al fin, la chica solo sonrió

Y emprendieron marcha hacia al castillo en el momento que iban rodeando el sauce boxeador hermione tropezó con unas de sus raíces

Hermione estas bien??-pregunto ron ayudándola a levantarse-si solo fue un raspón –dijo ella, ron no quedo muy convencido puesto que a lo que ella llamaba raspón, el lo veía mas como una seria herida –herm seguro que puedes por que yo...-si, si puedo-pero cuando dio el primer paso volvió a caer –solo esto me pasa a mi-hermione puso sus manos en la cara

No te preocupes, venga que yo te ayudo-dijo el rodeándola por la cintura, en ese estado de hermione tardaron mucho mas en regresar y se ponía todavía mas oscuro al tener que pasar por el bosque prohibido apara acortar camino ron dio un largo suspiro y atravesaron el bosque sin nada extraordinario por suerte

Al pasar por el castillo llegaron al acuerdo, bueno más bien ron le suplico que fuera a ver ala Sra. Pomfrey

La enfermera del colegio le puso una pomada y encima una venda y la dejo ir con la condición de que fuera mañana a ver como estaba

Llegaron y vieron a harry que estaba platicando con seamus

Este... ron?? –dijo hermione entrando por el retrato ala sala común -si?-ron se volteo –me siento muy cansada mejor me voy a dormir-dijo ella, entonces se paro de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ron –gracias me la pase muy bien hoy-y subió las escaleras

Esto de los besos se le a hecho un habito-pensó el pelirrojo se aproximo donde estaban harry y seamus y se dejo caer en un sillón

Tu que???-harry frunció el cejo y seamus se fue a dormir –que de que??-pues no que te ibas a quedar con hermione???Como esta??-bien-dijo el pelirrojo indiferente

Ron, sabes que yo no hice que me besara...-empezó harry –lo se, no me lo tienes que repetir!!!-

Pero bueno pareces enojado conmigo-dijo el moreno- no lo estoy, solo estoy un poco cansado, harry sonrió –y que?? Que hiciste con hermione??-pregunto harry con una sonrisa picara

Paseamos, nada del otro mundo –dijo ron pasando una mano por su cabello y volteando a otra parte que no fuera harry

Sabes harry en realidad si estoy molesto, estoy molesto con ella y con todos, pero sabes cual es el problema con ella??-ron se paro del sillón –que no me puedo enojar con ella!! Ese es el problema!!! Pero con tigo es diferente...

Ron subió a toda prisa a su dormitorio dispuesto a darse una ducha después de todo su ajetreado día

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry estaba impresionado y sus pensamientos no encontraban lugar, toda la sala común se había dado cuenta, les hizo una seña para que siguieran en sus asuntos y subió a los dormitorios

Allí no encontró a ron y por el sonido del agua dedujo que se estaba duchando, harry lo espero en su cama hasta que se terminara de duchar nunca se habían peleado así ni siquiera su pelea de 4° había sido tan grave pero harry iba decidido a dar explicaciones

Ron salio con el pijama puesto volteo a ver a harry y rápidamente desvió la vista

Ron escúchame por favor-le suplico harry, ron volteo y se le quedo mirando en señal de que podía hablar

Mira en primera hermione es una total hermana para mi, en segunda no me gusta! a mi pues... Me gusta otra persona y en tercera nunca te haría algo así amigo

Que quieres decir con que nunca me harías algo así??Ron pareció no tener ni la menor duda –pues... Mira aunque jures y perjures que no te gusta hermione yo lo se por que soy tu mejor amigo y 6 años de amistad me han dado tiempo para que te conozca bien, así que si me permites ron me voy a dormir ya que arreglamos las cosas-harry destendio su cama y se metió en ella, dejo sus lentes en la mesita y se acostó

Ron se quedo atónito tan obvio era??, sacudió su cabeza mojada y también se metió a su cama –buenas noches harry-buenas noches ron que sueñes con hermione –al decir esto harry dejo escapar una risa boba y ron solo apretó los labios e intento dormirse

-888888888888888888888888888888888-

Eran las 10:30 y faltaba media hora para que hermione pudiera decirle a harry que era una maldita broma

Se levanto como alas 7 de la mañana pero se había quedado en el cuarto pensando como lo diría...

Era una broma!!!-no muy simple ¬¬

Pues es que parvati y yo hicimos una apuesta de tareas y entonces como yo perdí...-no mucho rollo ¬¬

Me obligaron!!!-gran mentira ¬¬

Bueno ya no pudo más y vio que harry platicaba animosamente con ron-ay gracias a dios que se reconciliaron-pensó hermione

Bajo lentamente por su pierna que todavía le dolía un poco y no podía caminar bien

Siento interrumpir vuestra animada platica pero hay algo que quiero decirles, ron y harry voltearon a verla extrañados-no será otro beso por que francamente yo...-hermione soltó una risita- no bobo!!!, es mas bien una aclaración que les debo a los dos

Hermione dio una largo suspiro-ron me podrías decir tu hora???-11:03, por que preguntas??Pero hermione no respondió solo negó con la cabeza

Bueno lo de ayer harry, no fue por voluntad mía, bueno si pero no-harry frunció el cejo, hermione sonrió, estos de las explicaciones no se le daba muy bien

Bueno el caso es que parvati y yo tuvimos una apuesta perdí y te tuve que besarte, no es por que me gustaras, ni nada al respecto, ron sintió una gran peso desvanecerse y harry sonrió

Me alegro por que francamente yo..-empezó harry moviendo sus manos –pero ya sabes la verdad no???

Que nunca me van a dejar hablar??? Siempre que empiezo alguien interrumpe!!! Y casualmente me quedo en la palabra yo...(N/a: creo que la de la culpa soy yo!! -dijo harry alterado pero sin gritar

Bueno habla-hermione se acomodo en el sillón –pues me alegra que yo no te guste por que yo...(harry volteo a ver a todos lados como comprobando que nadie lo fuera a interrumpir) francamente te encuentro nada mas como una hermana-hermione sonrió y abrazo a harry, pero en ese momento llego ginny y le dedico una mirada furtiva a hermione –de seguro era por la foto-pensó hermione-yo igual te encuentro como un hermano harry, nunca pensaría de ti en mas que amistad- ginny suavizo su mirada

Hermione y harry voltearon a ver a ron,-no te preocupes ron yo también te veo como el hermano que nunca tuve!!-señalo harry

Ron volteo a ver a hermione esperando que dijera que también lo encontraba como un hermano, pero hermione se quedo sin palabras

Esto...yo ron...-hermione intento continuar pero nada salio de su boca –este... y como durmieron??? Dijo ginny improvisando, hermione le sonrió a ginny

Y la pelirroja tomo asiento junto a harry (N/a: ya comente que ginny era muy obvia no???Nah!! Igual que harry!!=) bien-dijeron hermione harry al unisono-bueno y que les parece si bajamos a comer-perfecto muero de hambre-señalo ron

-8888888888888888888888888888-

Bueno tengo que ir con la Sra. Pomfrey se hace ya mas tarde y en la noche tengo que cumplir mi castigo con snape-hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto

Hermione al salir de la sala común de gryffindor trato de apresurar el paso, pero su pierna no se lo permitía y aun mas se le dificultaba bajar escalones

Hermione!!-hermione volteo y vio a parvati en e final del pasillo –por que tan solita???-hermione señalo su pierna y parvati hizo una cara de dolor

Bueno yo me dirijo al club-dijo parvati con precaución –al club?? Para que??- bueno es que tenemos algo planeado para este viernes, lavender esta en la biblioteca buscando sobre un hechizo desmemorizante- hermione frunció el cejo –no recuerdo que ningún maestro dejara una tarea sobre eso-

Eso no es para una tarea es para el viernes, ya veras!!!!-dijo parvati cerrándole un ojo –bueno dile a lavender que por que no prueba con el hechizo obliviate-esta bien lo tomare en cuenta-dijo parvati por ultimo y sin despedirse se alejo

Hermione negó con la cabeza, ahora que estarán tramando??? Con ellas nunca se sabe...

-8888888888888888888888888888888888-

La tarea es de dos pergaminos y yo apenas llevo medio, no se como hermione logro hacer cuatro-dijo ron arrugando la frente

Espero que hermione llegue pronto para que nos pueda ayudar-señalo harry- y de paso que nos preste la suya para copiar –ron se puso ambas manos en la frente y vio su pergamino sin futuro

Prestarles mi tarea?? Pues que se han creído-ron volteo a hermione que tenia una sonrisa

Hermione?? Como esta tu herida-pregunto curioso harry –bien madame pomfrey me quito las vendas y borro la cicatriz-hermione se bajo las medias para que sus amigos pudieran ver mejor

Pero bueno oí que quieren que les preste mi tarea???-hermione negó con la cabeza subió a su dormitorio y dejo un libro enorme en la mesa –buscabas otra lectura ligera ???-ron pregunto, hermione puso sus ojos en blanco -aquí esta, todo para poder llenar vuestros pergaminos-alzo ambas cejas –y ron en realidad este libro ya lo había leído anteriormente

Madre mía ya ven que horas son??-hermione dejo de ayudar a harry para salir corriendo de la sala común hasta llegas a la aula de pociones

3 minutos tarde Srta. Granger, creo que necesitara otra semana de detención-dijo snape malhumorado, malfoy solo sonrió y hermione le dedico una mueca de asco

Bueno tengo una cita con los demás maestros así que mientras yo regreso quiero que limpien todos los calderos SIN magia, malfoy hizo un gesto de repugnancia y hermione resoplo

A los 5 minutos draco no desperdicio el tiempo –dime granger como es que soportas a un loco y a un pobretón al mismo tiempo???-draco miro a hermione interesado y divertido

Haré que te tragues tus palabras!!Malfoy-dijo hermione –sabes, cuando no hay nadie me puedes llamar draco –draco sonrió con malicia –ni en sueños-hermione se encontraba ya alterada

No se por que te fijas mas en ellos que en alguien como yo, no creo que ser sangre sucia obstruya en tus gustos-dijo el sin importancia, pero hermione ya se había puesto de pie y se veía enojada

Tú crees que me das miedo granger??-malfoy seguía limpiando su caldero – hermione apretó los dientes y se volvió a sentar –mejor-señalo draco

Hermione lo vio con cara de pocos amigos, -aun tengo tu foto, por si la quieres – hermione se quedo pensando

Que quieres malfoy???-draco sonrió y paro de limpiar el caldero y se acerco hacia ella, se arrodillo y la agarro de la barbilla, hermione estaba inmóvil se acerco a su cara pero se desvió hacia su cabello –hueles bien granger, pero nunca tendría nada contigo –draco se volvió a alejar y siguió limpiando su caldero

Bueno veo que han terminado de limpiar todo ya pueden retirarse-dijo snape corriéndolos con la mano

Salieron y draco emprendió la marcha hacia su sala común pero hermione lo detuvo – mi foto, malfoy –draco saco la foto de su bolsillo y se la entrego –tómala ya no me hace falta, todo el colego entero ya la ha visto, hermione la cogio y la metió en su túnica y giro al lado contrario de malfoy

E!! Granger!!-hermione volteo de mala gana – nos seguimos viendo –draco cerro un ojo y volvió a reír con malicia, hermione lo fulmino con la mirada y maldijo por lo bajo

Hello este espero que les haya gustado muxo, gracias por leerlo y no me enojaría si dejaron un review vale??? Gracias!! =) entren ya --- h t t p : groups . msn . Com. / whatsamara claro que todo junto !!! Ciao

_**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS!!!!**_

**Ro**: claro que seguiré bueno quiero avisar que tengo hasta el 6° capitulo pero si me doy cuenta de los números de los reviews y van disminuyendo solo indican 1 cosa que mi historia ya no esta tan buena!!!=( pero muchas gracias por tu review!! Sigue leyendo!!

**Mioneweasly88**: si, si** pobrecito no?? **peroque quieres que haga jkrowling se a encargado de ponerlo un poco bobo aunque en la 3° película no estaba nada mal eh??? Bueno espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo que lo dedico a personas como tu que dejan reviews!!

**Lil Granger**: gracias por decir que mi ff esta buenísimo!!=) me halaga que personas como tu lean mis historias!!! =) y si pobre ron!! Ya lo se crémelo jajaja pero pues tiene que sufrir para que el amor entre ellos 2 crezca con día a día!! Ok??? Gracias por tu review!! Bejucos

**Shagy Sirius**:ok pausa y retroceso!!! No entendí muy bien tu review =( a veces hasta puedo desesperar crémelo!!! Pero por si era tu pregunta ¡!, no, nunca e tenido un club de solo chicas es demasiado difícil con el ritmo de mi vida!! Buaaa jajaja gracias =)

**CoNnY-B**:gracias e tratado de ordenar pero no se que le pasa a mi comp.!!! Enserio ¡! =( gracias por lo de mi idea pero como ves no falta de las personas in originales que la quieren copiar =( pero weno ya que queda mi historia tiene tantas sorpresas tu crees??? Adelanto: draco saldrá!! Y no de la misma manera que siempre lo vemos!! Encontraremos su otro lado

**Paula-Weasley** si ya se que muy poco pero capitulo con capitulo los capítulos van alargándose!! Te lo digo por que ya llevo hasta el capitulo #6!! =) claro un beso de harry y hermione para que ron se revuelque de celos!! Ñakñak aunque hacer que se cele hermione no es mala idea!!! (uhmm una nueva idea!!!) jajaja bueno gracias por dejar review!!! No dejes de leer!

**Alejandra13**: OH bueno no mentiré falta mucho para otro reto y es que en la próxima de reunión hay una muy grande sorpresa ya lo veras!!!Gracias por dejar review!! Y me encanta que te encante mi historia!! Me siento muy bien conmigo misma cuando recibo reviews y así de motivadores =) gracias!!


	4. the midnight club IV

Gracias también a bjcn3

Hola lectores y lectoras!!! Gracias de nuevo por seguir mi historia!!! Se lo agradezco enormemente por que hacen que una niña linda sea feliz

Draco: Uy si linda niña!! ja

Yo: los personajes ficticios atacan de nuevo episodio II ¬¬

Draco: tienes algún problema??? Tampoco creas que me gusta andar hablando con un muggle...

Yo: entonces a que rayos vienes????

Draco: JK rowling me envió

Yo: jj...k...Ro...Rowling O.o

Draco: si,

Yo: bueno y que dice huroncito

Draco: quien te da el derecho a llamarme así???

Yo: bueno, bueno que me dice??? Eh!! Rubio platinado???

Draco: ¬¬

Yo. Al grano señorcito!!

Draco: solo te vine a decir que me dijo que te dijera que dijeras...

Yo: O.o

Draco: ¬¬ que los personajes son de ella no tuyos!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yo: bueno si eso ya lo iba a decir, note me esponjes!!!

Draco: bueno ya me voy no quiero que me vean hablando con una muggle!!!

Yo: pues vete, por que yo no quiero que me vean hablando con un hurón parlanchín!!!

Malfoy: que no me digas huron!!!

(Malfoy sale de la conversación)

Yo: ah pero además de guapo!!Terco!! ¬¬

4. El club de media noche IV

Como todo inicio de semana a primera hora tenían transformaciones unas de las mejores clases para hermione, bueno en realidad una de sus favoritas

Hoy vamos a ver un hechizo no fácil de hacer, hasta a los grandes magos les a costado horas hacerlo, este hechizo es para cambiar totalmente la apariencia de cada uno, desde los ojos, hasta el color de piel, desde la altura, hasta la voz

La maestra Mc Gonagall fue remplazada por el maestro mas guapo de todo Hogwarts según Parvati y Lavender se llamaba Waldo Gorgeoustic, que la iba a suplir ese día y el viernes puesto que la profesora MC gonagall como ser subdirectora del colegio acompañaría a dumbledore a una junta del ministerio (N/a: este era primo cercano de ¿Dónde esta wally? Y si tienen alguna información de su paradero favor de llamarle inmediatamente a Waldo)

Bueno las palabras del encantamiento son "metamorficus" haber díganlo después de mi sin varitas –metamorficus-respondieron todos al unísono

Quiero que el lunes que es nuestra próxima clase vengan todos cambiados, que no podamos reconocerlos ni la punta del dedo gordo del pie, invitare a mis alumnos de otra casa haciendo una especie de convivio con música y comida –que casa preferirían que invitara???-

Unos comenzaron a gritar hufflepuf mientras otros gritaban ravenclaw pero no se escuchaba ningún slytherin

Veo que no tienen una relación muy amistosa con slytherin..., pues bueno que mejor que empezar a mejorar la relación no??? Entonces así será gryffindor con slytherin-dijo el profesor con una galante sonrisa

Los alumnos no tuvieron tiempo de reclamar puesto que sonó el timbre y el profesor pidió que salieran del aula

Horrible clase-dijo ron –nefasta-señalo hermione que se encontraba un poco enojada por que entre tanto de sus intentos no había podido cambiar nada de su cuerpo

Y lo peor es que tendremos un especie de convivio con slytherin...-dijo harry con mala gana

Hermione?? Hermione???-grito lavender a lo lejos, hermione puso los ojos en blanco –los alcanzo chicos y se acerco a donde lavender

Hermione que bueno que vienes, parvati me dijo que tenias un hechizo desmemorizante pero se le olvido ala muy inteligente, me lo podrías volver a dar??Hermione asentó ligeramente

Saco un pergamino y anoto el encantamiento-toma para que no lo olvides, oye y me podrías dar un adelanto de los del viernes??-pregunto hermione curiosa, lavender pensó por un momento –bueno lo vamos a usar contra chicos- hermione levanto una ceja –bueno ya me tengo que ir que parvati me espera en el club –dijo ella- lavender espera! que no piensan ir a clase de pociones??-me viene valiendo lo que haga el viejo con pelo grasiento-dijo ella –pero nos quitaran puntos Lav-dijo hermione, lavender levanto los hombros y dio media vuelta y se fue

Hermione puso ambas manos en su cabeza y grito para sus adentros como era posible que no les importara???

Llego gracias a dios antes que snape, evitando que le quitaran puntos, pero no obstante snape se dio cuenta de la ausencia de parvati y lavender haciendo que les quitaran 30 pts por cada una

8888888888888888888888888888888

Después de completar la redacción de pociones hermione ron y harry se pusieron a practicar el hechizo de transformaciones

Metamorficus-señalo ron con la varita pero solo salieron chispas de ella sin ningún cambio

Metamorficus-grito harry pero el si logro algo, cambió el sonido de su voz haciéndola de una mujer, ron y hermione cayeron en carcajadas mientras harry empleaba el contra hechizo para deshacerse de la voz chillona

Metamorficus –dijo hermione, por primera ves lo había logrado y se había convertido en una rubia con el pelo lacio, pero aun tenia la misma cara tamaño y voz

Increíble hermione ya lo logro y harry ya estas por menos, mientras yo ni siquiera pude cambiar el color de mis ojos-dijo ron desilusionado – a mi me gustan el color de tus ojos para que cambiarlos? –dijo hermione y ron enrojeció extremadamente

Ejem, ejem, lamento interrumpir su momento kodak pero hermione ya casi son las siete, que mejor que ya vayas yendo con snape-dijo harry haciendo que hermione también sonrojara –gracias harry –dijo la chica saliendo a toda prisa por la sala común

A mi me gustan el color de tus ojos, por que cambiarlos??-dijo harry haciendo voz de mujer parodiando a hermione, ron chistó y le golpeo con los cojines del sillón rojo cercano a el, haciendo que harry cayera y ron explotara en carcajadas

88888888888888888888888888888888

iba con tiempo para el castigo con snape y el fastidioso de draco

cuando llego, draco no había llegado asi que se sento en unos de los pupitres a esperar que llegara para que snape dejara el castigo

draco llego a tiempo para sorpresa de hermione que hubiera preferido que lo regañaran

bueno ya que se encuentran los dos aquí, quiero que etiqueten todos los frascos de aquella vitrina draco y hermione caminaron de mala gana hacia la vitrina y fueron etiquetandolos uno por uno a medio castigo snape se fue por que a el le tocaba la guardia por la noche

ayer no me agradeciste que te devolviera la foto-dijo draco agradecerte yo??-dijo hermione extrañada- no se hbiera sido un amable gesto de tu parte –dijo draco etiquetando los ojos de sapo , a hermione le parecio extraño el comportamiento de draco –gracias draco–dijo Herminione de mala gana

draco sonrio – me debes una granger –dijo el –si yo te puedo llamar draco tu llamame hermione quieres??-dijo ella agarrando un frasco de la vitrina que al parecer tenia moco de dragon

Bueno, hermione me debes una-dijo el –que te hace pensar que te debo una?- te devolví la foto pero nunca te dije a cambio de que-dijo draco – bueno que quieres??-pregunto ella

Últimamente voy muy mal en pociones y quería saber si me podías ayudar para el examen que viene, hermione se quedo sorprendida draco le estaba pidiendo ayuda para el examen de pociones??? Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla

Como piensas que te puedo ayudar para el examen?-dijo ella indiferente –nunca me he llevado contigo así que será mejor si mis amigos no te ven conmigo-dijo en tono serio así que le diré a mis amigos que se alargo el castigo y le puedes decir lo mismo a los tuyos –no te preocupes yo les diré la verdad –dijo hermione etiquetando sangre de unicornio

888888888888888888888888888888888-

que????????? Piensas ayudar a malfoy con sus exámenes?? Estas loca??-dijo ron exaltado, -ya les dije que snape me obligo no puedo hacer nada –(al parecer hermione no había dicho la verdad del todo)

Bueno cálmate ron, si snape la obligo no podrá hacer nada además snape estará ahí para vigilarlos no??-pregunto Harry-pues la verdad es que no, usaremos la sala de usos múltiples nada más draco y yo

Desde cuando le dices draco??-pregunto ron rojo del coraje –este... supongo que se me salio, ron se quedo sin palabras y se hecho en el sofá junto al fuego con una mirada enfurecida

Harry dio un breve suspiro y trato de cambiar el tema-mira hermione ya domino el hechizo- con un movimiento de varita harry se convirtió en un chico mas alto de lo que ya estaba con pelo rojo ojos azules pecas aclaro mas su piel, era casi idéntico a ron solo que ron tenia mas grande la nariz y esos ojos verdes nadie se los igualaba

Harry que bien me da gusto, déjame decirte que te ves muy guapo así–dijo hermione sonriendo-solo por que me veo como ron verdad??-dijo harry sonriendo haciendo que hermione se sonrojara completamente-ron ya va mejorando cambio su pelo a negro azabache se veía muy raro

Bueno, yo mejor me voy a dormir-dijo harry rascándose la cabeza y volteando a ver a ron, le sonrió a hermione y subió las escaleras

Ron aun seguía con la vista perdida en el fuego hermione se acerco y se sentó junto a el-gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero sabes? Me puedo cuidar sola-dijo ella, ron sin voltear respondió –no lo dudo, pero no confió en malfoy

Hermione sonrió, por una parte a ella le hacia ilusión pensar que Ron estuviera celoso

Pareciera que estuvieras celoso Ronnie –hermione sonrió-yo no tengo por que estar celoso, nada mas no quiero que malfoy te lastime!!!-hermione borro la sonrisa

Estoy muy cansado ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches hermione que sueñes con draco-dijo ron sin mirarla subiendo las escaleras

Hermione lo odio en ese momento era un insensible sin corazón!!! Y todavía cínico...

8888888888888888888888888888888888-

Hermione había subido a su cuarto, todas sus compañeras dormían placidamente mientras que hermione en su cama a la luz de vela estaba realmente enojada con ron y muy dolida su cara estaba empapada en lagrimas y lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era estar con su madre y su única mejor amiga, tal vez tenia una estrecha relación con ginny pero nada como su madre le podía contar cosas sin pena, además de que ella estaba segura que su madre no se burlaría ni lo contaría a otras personas

saco de su baúl un álbum de fotos que le había regalado su madre ese año , ese álbum contenía fotos no mágicas de cuando era pequeña empezó a ojear el álbum de repente vio una foto debería tener como unos 3 años, estaba con un vestidito amarillo y con el pelo suelto y muy desordenado estaba agarrada de la mano de su madre y sonreía feliz, paso a la siguiente hoja y aquella foto cayo al piso boca abajo vio que tenia algo escrito la levanto y decía "hermione en el centro de adopción a los 2 meses" la volteo y estaba muy chiquita envuelta en un manto blanco en lo que parecía una cuna

Frunció el cejo y recorrió las paginas rápidamente hasta llegar a una donde ella estaba con una señora que la sostenía entre brazos, su madre siempre le había dicho que esa señora era una amiga de hace muchos años pero que desde ahí nunca la había visto otra ves, la saco del álbum y justo lo que ella temía, tenia algo escrito "hermione a los 3 meses y medio al fin no las dieron, la espera valió la pena"

Hermione había vuelto a llorar pero esta ves, no odiaba a nadie si no que se había dado cuenta que era adoptada sin duda con padres muggles pero era adoptada su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y lloraba sin compasión el sentimiento que sentía era inigualable le dolía hasta el alma, quería desaparecer y no volver a sentirse a si, eran tantos sentimientos juntos y encontrados

Hermione lloro hasta quedar profundamente dormida despertó temprano justo para desayunar a tiempo, bajo las escaleras y no vio ni a harry ni a ron así que se siguió hasta el comedor

Ahí estaban sus mejores amigos se sentó junto a harry sin saludar y se sirvió una vaso de leche -buenos días-dijo harry, mas hermione no le respondió no tenia ganas de platicar ni de oír ni de ver talvez ni de vivir

Hermione que te pasa te encuentras bien??-pregunto ron – Hermione lo vio con una mirada indescriptible, que al chico le dio escalofríos y hablo- no tengo ganas de contestarte Ronald-

Hermione salio de su asiento con una tostada en su mano del comedor corrió a toda prisa lo mas fuerte que podía, que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien

Perdón, no me fije-dijo hermione de mala gana pero vio que con la persona que había chocado era nada mas ni nada manos que la profesora MC Gonagall, - señorita Granger que tiene?-hermione suspiro –acompáñeme a mi despacho-dijo la profesora Hermione suspiro y asentó levemente

888888888888888888888888888888-

Que no puedes confiar en mí??? –pregunto el pelirrojo –Si confío en ti ron, nada mas quiero saber que le hiciste para que se comporte así!!-ron puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza yo no lo hice nada no puedes entenderlo????

Solo dime que paso ayer después que me fui –dijo harry –bueno te fuiste y me dijo que si estaba celoso y le dije que no, luego le di las buenas noches y le dije que soñara con draco! ves?? Yo no le hice nada!!!

Harry resoplo-mentiroso!!-mentiroso yo? eso fue lo que paso si no me quieres creer...-dijo ron moviendo su manos frenéticamente

No, si en eso si te creo, pero hermione te hizo una pegunta y tu mentiste, claro que estabas celoso por malfoy, yo igual lo estaría si la chica que me gusta va a pasar unas horas a solas con el!!-ron se puso rojo como tomate

Pero no entiendo su enojo! por que si se enojo por lo que dije entonces ella estaba esperando que yo dijera que si estaba celoso, por que tal vez... –ron se callo y su estomago dio una vuelta completa –le gustas!!-dijo harry sonriendo –tu crees???Yo no se...-dijo ron negando con la cabeza alzando los hombros –claro por que otra cosa estará enojada??

888888888888888888888888888888888-

Ahora si me puede decir, señorita granger?-dijo MC Gonagall con lentitud –pues este profesora la verdad es que es algo personal pero supongo que con alguien me pudo desahogar, MC Gonagall asentó

Hermione tardo no mucho explicándole lo que había encontrado en el álbum, con algunas traviesas lagrimas que a menudo corrían por sus mejillas

Era de suponerse Srta., granger que usted algún día se daría cuenta-hermione arrugo la frente-quiere decir que usted sabia que yo... que yo era adoptada?

La profesora asentó lentamente, tengo los registros de cada mago o bruja que entra al colegio, pero al tratar de localizarla me fue difícil por que no se encontraba con sus padres de sangre

Mis padres están vivos??-pregunto hermione pero la profesora no pudo responder por que alumnos ya habían llegado para su clase y hermione se tuvo que retirar.

OK aclarare algo lo de los padres de hermione no se tocara el tema en mucho tiempo lo tendrá que aceptar ya que es una chica inteligente y sabe pues que no tiene que enojarse con sus padre adoptivos no se no planeo que le reclame a us padres o que se lo diga pero lo que si planeo es que vea a sus padres de sangre eso creo que si lo hara pero mucho mas adelante! ) espero que les haya gustado lo hice con mucha amabilidad para ustedes que dejan review y a los que no pus también jajaja

Enserio este espero que les haya gustado muxo, gracias por leerlo y no me enojaría si dejaron un review vale??? Gracias!! ) entren ya --- h t t p : groups . msn . Com. / whatsamara claro que todo junto!!! Ciao

_**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS!!!!**_

paulasupercool: que bueno que te gusto ya entrarea leer el tuyo :)

CoNnY-B: gracias por dejar review y pues si pareciera que a draco no le interesa hermione pero... yaceremos ;-)

Zergel-Marina: no falta mucho para que sepamos que traman esas dos pero sera algo interesante lo juro y pues tratare de seguir actualizando pronto ya tengo bastantes caps jeje igual tratre de ser feliz ya que con la felicidad florece mi imaginación ¡! Gracias por el review no dejes de pasar por aquí )

Clst: gracias por que te haya gustado mi ff!! ) igual el de "no me dejes" ya tendre un tiempito para actualizarlo no te preocupes )

Paula Weasley: espero que si te guste como va desarrollando la historia que solo escrbo pero el agrado de los demás y por diversión mi tambien :P jejejej gracias por el review

Lil Granger : tambien me hubiera gustado pero ya ves tampoco había niños bonitos ) y ese malfoy tampoco me agrada a mi pero pues tenia que meterlo a la historia para que.. no se para hacerla mas divertida!! Gracias por el review besos )

Mioneweasly88: gracias por la felicitación y pues lo del hechizo ya sabes cosa de esas dos que en cuanto mi ff siga en pie ellas seguiran con sus sopresas ya lo veras ;)

Hiyono-chan: claro que lo es pero pero pues quiere demasiado a hermione ) pero es lindo celoso!! (mariana suspira) ya quisiera tener un pelirrojo asi :( (no todo en la vida se puede) gracias por tu review )

Shagy Sirius: a ok pero pues lamentable mente no... mi escuela no es un internado y mucho menos hay chicos bonitos como dijo Lil granger ... gracias por tu review ) sigue leyendo...

Alejandra13: gracias por tu review y lamentablemente no va a haber un reto dentro de mucho tiempo talves como en el cp 9 jejeje pero ya pronto se acerca lo sopresa ;) y espero que te guste bye )


	5. the midnight club V

Que hongon?? Jajaja como están???? Quiero dedicar este capitulo al mejor personaje de J.K Rowling, Ron Billius Weasley!!!

Ron: a mi???

Yo:...

Ron: hola??? Hola??

Yo:....

Ron: creo que se desmayo...

Yo:....

Ron: bueno creo que su propósito era decir que nosotros, ósea los personajes de esta historia son de J.K Rowling

Yo:....

Ron: ah....mmm... bueno ya me voy adiós

(Ron sale de la conversación)

Yo: (recuperándome del desmayo) ron??Ron??

Yo: mira una nota:

Hola estuve aquí pero te desmayaste total ya dije lo de que los personajes son de J.K rowling.... Bla bla nos vemos

Ron w.

Yo: Ronald Billius weasley estuvo aquí y yo me desmaye???????????????????????????? –demonios!!-

(Mariana se seca las lágrimas, se tira de los pelos y sigue escribiendo)

5. el club de la media noche V

Todo el día hermione estuvo evitando a harry y a ron, hasta que llego la tarde y se fue al castigo con snape

Después de haber almacenado todas las pociones en el armario que tenia snape atrás del aula de pociones, hermione y draco se dirigieron al salón multipropósitos, con la capa invisible de harry que se la había quitado hermione, mientras el platicaba con ron en la sala común

Llegaron dieron 3 vueltas pensando en una tipo biblioteca pero en lugar de libros de todo tipo, libros referentes a pociones

Apareció la sala multipropósitos y entraron hermione rápidamente se sentó y saco un pergamino de su túnica-bueno esto es lo que vimos este mes, que es lo que no entiendes?-dijo ella de mala gana –por que estas enojada??-draco se sentó junto a ella

(N/a: antes que vean lo que sigue!!!, quiero que estén advertidos!!Jejeje es fanfic es 100 ron/hermione Bueno ahora si, sigan leyendo y disfruten )

No lo estoy-dijo hermione sin expresión –draco sonrió-nunca conocí a alguien que utilizara ese tono de voz y no estuviera enojada

Hermione suspiro,-bueno si lo estoy, contento??-dijo la chica-por que?? Si se podría saber...

Por primera ves en la faz de la tierra draco utilizaba un tono sensible y comprensivo, que a hermione le daba una cierta confianza, además que perdía con contárselo???Tal vez nada o tal vez todo, nunca había confiado de tal manera con draco, pero en ese momento no sabia bien lo que hacia no sabia si estaba bien o estaba mal, solo lo hizo, se lo dijo

Hermione le contó desde la pelea de ron hasta las fotos, draco no le había interrumpido y mucho menos se había burlado de ella

Cuando termino la chica luchaba por secarse las lágrimas, que una y otra ves caían en sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban más hinchados que nunca

Nunca me imagine que tuvieras esos problemas hermione-dijo draco apenado –hermione negó con la cabeza –mira que horas son, no te pude ayudar a estudiar y te aburrí con mis tonterías

A mi no me parecen tonterías, es mas es algo muy serio hermione, pero recuerda que con los padres que te criaron esos son tus verdaderos padres no esos que te dejaron ir...-dijo draco acariciando la mano de la muchacha

Gracias draco, yo se que no tengo por que odiarles, sin ellos hubiera crecido sin padres, al contrario les debo mucho-draco asentó con una sonrisa alentadora –pero ya no llores mas hermione, me lo prometes??-hermione asentó con una débil sonrisa

Cuando ya se iban hermione se decidió a decir-sabes nunca pensé que tuvieras corazón –pues ya ves que si –prometes no decírselo a nadie??-te lo prometo –draco le sonrió y se marcho rápidamente ya era tarde y seguramente se meterían en problemas si los vieran

Hermione se puso la capa de invisibilidad y salio hacia la sala común, hermione iba mas metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que volvió a chocar con alguien

Harry??-dijo hermione tirando la capa de invisibilidad, como???...-harry le enseño el mapa del merodeador, hermione asentó apenada

Me vas a decir por que llevabas la capa de invisibilidad????,por que si snape te hubiera ordenado que le enseñaras a draco no te tendrías que andar escondiendo-dijo harry sin exaltarse

Bueno pues como ves, me excedí del tiempo con draco y snape ya se había ido y draco perdón, malfoy no entendía bien la ultima poción, así que me quede un momento mas-dijo hermione

Bueno pero para que llevabas la capa de invisibilidad???Si no sabias que tardarías?? Por que no me la pediste??-hermione se quedo atónita, no podía contestar esas preguntas-harry por favor ya no me preguntes mas –señalo la chica- no confías en mi???-si confió harry pero... dame tiempo quieres???Buenas noches harry-hermione subió rápidamente las escaleras sin esperar el despido de harry

888888888888888888888888888888888-

Hermione se despertó temprano como siempre, se dio un baño, se cambio, se hizo una cola de caballo, salio del dormitorio y vio a ron debajo de las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas con los brazos cruzados

Hermione dio un suspiro y empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta que tuvo que pedir permiso a ron para poder caminar

Herm-dijo ron en tono de disculpa –que paso?-dijo ella –me quería disculpar soy un verdadero tonto, no me puse a meditar que snape te obligo y no fue por que tu quisiste estar con malfoy, lo siento- a hermione le cayo eso como balde de agua fría, se estaba disculpando por algo que tenia la culpa hermione, por que en verdad snape no la había obligado si no que ella había accedido por voluntad propia

No te preocupes Ronnie, lo siento yo por gritarte así, no te lo merecías –ron sonrió y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla haciendo que hermione sonriera apenada –vamos al comedor???-dijo ron señalando el retrato de la señora gorda-hermione asentó con gusto

Cuando llegaron al comedor, hermione se sentó enfrente de harry cruzo una mirada con el pero harry le devolvió una mirada de desaprobación y giro su mirada, hermione se sintió culpable y triste a la ves su mejor amigo estaba decepcionada de ella, y eso era muy duro para ella

Hola-dijo ginny sentándose junto a harry -por que esas caras quien murió???-ginny volvió con hermione esperando respuesta pero la repuesta fue nula

Bueno entonces... me voy-dijo ginny parándose, pero cuando iba a cruzar la puerta del comedor, hermione se levanto –discúlpenme-dijo hermione alcanzando a ginny

Ginny, ginny!!!-hermione iba casi corriendo para poder alcanzarla,-que paso que hermione por que tanta prisa??-dijo la pelirroja

Tengo que contarte muchas cosas-dijo la castaña-me lo imagine..., vamos al lago!-dijo ginny apuntando hacia a fuera.

Salieron directo al lago, no había nadie, puesto que en menos de 10 minutos empezarían las clases.

Bueno lo que pasa es que ayer en la noche me entere de algo –hermione volteó a ver sus manos mientras le contaba a ginny-ayer estaba viendo las fotos de cuando yo era chica, cuando vi que atrás de una foto decía que yo... –hermione dejo ver sus ojos llorosos pero no dejo salir ninguna lagrima-que soy adoptada-ginny paso su mano izquierda ala boca y abrió mucho los ojos

Hermione...yo no se que decirte –dijo ginny moviendo la cabeza de una lado al otro-no te preocupes Gin, solo te quise decir eso por que eres mi amiga, pero eso no acaba ahí-ginny frunció el cejo y dejo que hermione continuara

Pues ya sabes que yo tenía castigo con Drac...malfoy y pues a cambio de que me diera la foto del beso, lo estoy ayudando en pociones –dijo hermione serena –que????Con malfoy??-espera!!, con el tiempo me e dado cuenta que draco, bueno malfoy no es mala gente, ayer le conté todo lo que me paso y no se burlo de mi, si no que me escucho y me apoyo, fue de muy gran ayuda-dijo hermione ahora si volteando a ver a ginny s los ojos

Pero hermione sabes que no puedes confiar en draco, que tal si te mintió y en este momento les esta contando tus problemas a todo el mundo!!-hermione se quedo pensativa- no lo creo ginny, no seria tan tonto como para hacerlo, puesto que si cuenta mis problemas tiene que decir que estaba a solas conmigo y eso no es muy bien visto por sus amigos

Tienes razón...-dijo ginny no muy segura-pero es increíble me hizo ver que mis verdaderos padres son aquellos que me criaron, no los que me dejaron ir, ahora estoy mas calmada con ese asunto y se que tu y el guardaran mi secreto, además que me di cuenta que draco tiene corazón y sentimientos-dijo hermione segura –herm no te estarás enamorando de malfoy???-como puedes pensar eso ginny solo es... como un amigo, además a mi me... gustan de otro tipo, los rubios no me atraen-dijo hermione sonriendo

Pero a que los pelirrojos si??-ginny sonrió con malicia y le cerro el ojo, hermione abrió la boca pero ginny la interrumpió –mira que hora es, voy a llegar tarde a pociones –ginny salio corriendo, mientras que hermione caminaba a paso lento, hacia su clase de herbología

Pero al llegar alguien le tapo los ojos haciendo que parara –te importaría perder la clase de herbologia???-hermione quito las extrañas manos de sus ojos –por que faltar a clase de herbologia???-creo que tenemos cosas de que hablar hermione –dijo el chico

Se fueron a dar un paseo junto al sauce boxeador, pero quedando a distancia de el, -harry yo...-shshshshsh!!! Dejadme hablar primero a mi, me duele mucho que no confíes en mi, pero si tienes problemas que no me puedes contar y yo te dejo de hablar por eso, no me estaría portando correctamente, por eso te pido disculpas, y ya no te vuelvo a pedir explicaciones a menos que tu me quieras contar-harry termino acostándose en el pasto con las manos atrás de su cabeza –gracias harry, pero siento que debería contártelo

Bueno en primera...-hermione dio un largo suspiro - déjame decirte que les he mentido, snape no me obligo a ayudar a draco en pociones, si no que yo acepte por voluntad propia, y como no teníamos permiso para estar solos de noche me lleve tu capa de invisibilidad, lo siento harry no se por que les he mentido, soy una tonta- dijo hermione poniendo ambas manos en su cara

Harry ahora se sentó- quieres decir que te llevas con malfoy?? Te cae bien??- señalo harry con angustia-aunque no lo creas draco es una persona como nosotros y no es una persona común, es una buena persona –dijo hermione –hermione respeto tu decisión pero mi forma de ver a malfoy nunca cambiara, y hermione... no te fíes mucho de el, apenas y lo conoces no sabes que te puede hacer

Bueno en realidad hay algo que no les e contado ni a ti ni a ron, pero a draco ya...-que ¡??? Le contaste a el primero que a nosotros?? Pero si hermione nosotros somos tus amigos!!!!

Harry, no lo planeaba hacer te lo aseguro, solo necesitaba desahogarme y yo estaba peleada con ron, a si que se lo dije todo y en verdad me ayudo, enserio!-harry sintió un vuelco muy feo en su corazón, que su mejor amiga le haya confiado primero a malfoy que a el no le hacia mucha gracia

Bueno y me vas a decir que fue eso???-hermione se sintió repentinamente triste contar eso no se le hacia muy fácil, aunque ya lo había hecho tres veces, pero esas 3 veces con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Hermione saco las fotos que había visto la noche antepasada en su dormitorio, se las mostró a harry y fue suficiente para que hermione no contara nada –se lo que se siente no conocer a tus padres, herm-dijo el chico ,-en realidad draco me dijo algo que me abrió los ojos-harry hizo una mueca –harry no te enojes pero tiene razón los verdaderos padres son con los que viviste y te cuidaron –pues a mi no me resulto eso...,yo he vivido con los Dursley desde que tengo uso de razón y ellos nunca van a suplantar a mis padres

Bueno es diferente harry-dijo hermione-lo se, solo quiero que sepas que draco no es buena persona-hermione giro los ojos –ya te dije harry el si es una buena persona, solo que no lo conoces bien-harry hizo una mueca de resignación y después sonrió

Por que sonríes harry???-ron y el habían confundido el asunto, hermione no estaba enojada por que quería que ron estuviera celoso, si no por problemas con su familia –hermione te puedo preguntar algo y me contestas con la verdad???-hermione frunció el cejo y asentó tímidamente

Te atrae ron???-hermione se puso colorada, en verdad si le atraía pero por que era difícil aceptar que le gustaba y mas si estaba con su mejor amigo??? Tal vez por que no era su punto fuerte o seria mejor si no fuera chico, de repente vio como unos alumnos de primero salían a su práctica de vuelo, eso quería decir que la próxima clase estaría por empezar

Mira harry!!!, llegaremos tarde a pociones-dijo hermione levantándose –pero hermione, no me respondiste la pregunta!!!-eh!! Hermione!!! –pero hermione se hizo la tonta, puesto que se había apresurado hacia el castillo evitando la pregunta de harry

Holaa!!!, miren ¡!e empezado un nuevo fanfic y en vista que este no a tenido el éxito que yo esperaba queria preguntarles si les gustaria que dejara este para empezar con el que tengo pensado pero si no, puedo seguir con este que planeo hacerlo bastante largo, asi que dejenme reviews para su preferencia ok??

A y tambien se me ocurrio que me mandaran reviews diciendome que les gustaria que pasara y pues la mejor propuesta la usare ( solo aclaro que ya tengo hasta el capitulo 7° )

PERDON POR NO RESPONDER REVIEWS enserio U.u pero es que mi estupida computadora falla asi que me es imposible, pero cuando publique el sig chapter que ya lo tengo hecho contestare todos los reviews que me hayan mandado!!! Lo prometo, solo tenganme paciencia vale??? Gracias metanse a http:groups . msn . com / harrypotterel quesobrevivio ïƒŸ- claro, todo junto!!!

Su anigaaa:

Mariana :P marianix2 Hotmail .com --si desean agregarme que se para algo bueno!!! jejeje


	6. the midnight club VI

Gracias a esas maravillosas personas que hacen realidad que siga escribiendo!!! ( Me refiero a las que dejan reviews y me apoyan constantemente)

A. Cuarón: bonita historia...

Yo: paisano???

A. Cuarón: si eres mexicana si...

Yo: je!! Claro que si

A. Cuarón: tons no hay duda

Yo: déjame decirte que tu película estuvo increíble los paisajes, los efectos, el romance que pusiste entre hermione y ron, la historia, la trama, que dejaras que los actores usaron lo que quisieran, los nuevos uniformes, el autobús noctámbulo, el sauce boxeador y todo, todo, todo... (Mariana suspira)

A. Cuarón: (sonríe) gracias

Yo: bueno aunque déjame decirte que hubo partes que quitaste (

A. Cuarón: bueno muchas personas me echan tierra a mí cuando el guión lo hace otra persona yo solo en base con el guión hago la película

Yo: pues si, nunca lo había pensado..

A. Cuarón: aunque pues claro todos los derechos son para J.K rowling y no míos

Yo: ni míos (

A. Cuarón: bueno me dio gusto pasar por acá y viva México!!

Yo: claro! y Hasta luego

Yo: vaya celebridades que recibo por solo escribir este fic '

6.el club de la media noche VI

Eso definitivamente era muy raro hermione no quería responder esa pregunta, o mas bien la evitaba tal ves era lógico que a hermione le gustaba ron pero era diferente que hermione se lo dijera a que el pensara eso, no podía decírselo a ron por que ya le había dado muchas esperanzas con el supuesto enojo de hermione por celos.

Era viernes por la noche, pero parvatti le había pedido a las chicas que llegaran mas tarde de lo habitual, así que hermione se dirigió al club como alas 12:30, estaba muy curiosa por lo que iba a pasar

Estaba temblando y cada ves que me acercaba ala vieja armadura una ola de cosquillas recorría mi espalda

Viejo con pelo grasiento- vi como la armadura se corrió y pude ver que habían mas personas entre y todo se iba volviendo mas extraño, había chicos en un club de chicas, me quede atónita y ni siquiera pude abrir mi boca para renegar, puesto que parvati me jalo y me hizo una seña para que me calmara, me sentó y me dijo que pusiera atención.

Paso su mano por los ojos de harry y me di cuenta que harry no pestañaba, estaban petrificados, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, así que me dedique a esperar a las otras chicas, bueno en parte, por que estaba sentada enfrente de ron y esos ojos eran realmente hipnotizantes, empecé a escuchar que alguien reía y me fije que parvati y lavender reían de mi, gire los ojos y mejor me dedique a mirar mis manos

En poco tiempo llegaron las demás y quedaron igual que yo o peor, pero a medida que llegaban, parvati se encargaba de que todas supieran que estaban petrificados.

Cuando todas hubieron llegado, parvati tomo la palabra entre todo el cuchicheo que hacían las otras.

Guarden silencio..., Guarden silencio!!, Oigan!!!, Guarden silencio!!!!!,HE DICHO QUE GUARDEN SILENCIO!!!!!!!!!-Gritó parvati al ver que no lo hacían

Bueno verán que hay chicos-rió tontamente –bueno hemos traído a chicos de diferentes casas con un hechizo convocador y cuando llegaron los petrificamos, los pobrecitos no sabían lo que pasaba, hasta que les explicamos todo y están amenazados fuertemente, bueno, jugaremos un juego muy divertido- alcé una ceja, no entendía nada que juego tendría que involucrar chicos??

Pero lavender rápidamente contesto mi duda –este juego, se realiza girando la botella-lavender levanto la misma botella con que jugábamos con los retos-una persona girara la botella y ala persona que señale, se le preguntara si quisiera contestar una pregunta o realizar un reto, de acuerdo??-unas sonreían, mientras que luna miraba a neville sonrojada –ginny levanto la mano confundida-como sabremos si dicen la verdad –pues puesto ya había investigado eso ginny, y me encontré con la poción vitaseratum así que la persona que escoja pregunta tendrá que beber de esto y no podrá decir ninguna mentira-lavender sonrió yo de verdad no sabia que chiste tenia ese juego, y menos le encontraba la diversión voltee y vi la cara de ron me sonroje un poco y me entro el nerviosismo, creo que ya me había convencido un poco de jugarlo

Bueno, esto ya se los explique a los chicos antes de petrificarles-parvati sonrió abiertamente-los pobres no tuvieron tiempo de renegar...-lavender negó con la cabeza divertida

Ginny levanto la mano de nuevo-que paso gin?-pregunto lavender – bueno, que pasaría si uno de ellos nos delata???-se me había olvidado, al terminar el juego les haremos un hechizo desmemorizante y recordaran hasta el punto cuando conjuramos el hechizo convocador-bueno, están listas para despetrificarlos??-lavender levanto la varita hacia los chicos, entre ellos se encontraban (harry, ron, neville, seamus, draco, zabini y dean Thomas)

Luna abrió los ojos muy grandes –por que draco esta aquí???-Lavender sonrió maliciosamente- que nunca se han preguntado como besa malfoy???-luna frunció el cejo y parvati despetrificó a los chicos, todos rápidamente nos miraron asustados y ron me miro nervioso y le sonreí haciendo que el me devolviera una débil sonrisa

Que hago aquí con ustedes??-draco rápidamente se dispuso a buscar la salida- malfoy no podrás salir, también pensamos en eso, la salida esta sellada hasta que acabe el juego –y no voy a besar a ninguna de ustedes –dijo draco con cara de asco –lavender saco su varita-lo haces o te hecho la maldición cruciatus –draco empezó a buscar su varita pero lavender interrumpió –no busques malfoy, se las quitamos antes de que nos pudieran lastimar-draco dio su ultima mirada de odio a todos y se dio por vencido sentándose junto a zabini

Todos hicieron un circulo, aunque nadie mencionaba nada, estábamos demasiado nerviosos como para hablar.

Parvati puso la botella en la mesa y se sentó, susane se paro y giro la botella, a la persona que señalo primero fue a harry, lavender y parvati que eran las que ponían los retos y conjuraban las preguntas sonrieron abiertamente

-bueno harry-dijo lavender –dinos verdad o reto??-termino parvati, harry se quedo pensando mucho rato–bueno estamos esperando que nos respondas hoy-dijo lavender desesperada –reto-sentencio harry, lavender sonrió abiertamente y antes de consultar con parvati le dijo a harry-un beso con ginny –aunque ginny anhelaba con ganas ese momento se hizo un poco la tonta

Yo con harry?? Pero...-ginny querida, son como los retos hay que cumplirlos, y ya si harry no quiere cumplirlos una maldición no estaría de mas-harry miro extrañado a lavender "que rayos eran los retos??" pero se quedo sentado

–harry tendrás que obedecer, puesto que yo tengo varita y tu no...

Yo si, tu no

Yo si, tu no

Entiendes??-harry asentó de mala gana se levanto de su lugar y le dio un calido beso a ginny que hizo que la pelirroja sintiera arder sus mejillas

Harry también decidió no voltear a ver a ginny, así paso varias veces el rato.

Gracias a dios y por suerte no me había tocado a mí decidir verdad o reto aunque dean me había dado un beso y no puedo negar que el beso fue bastante torpe, ron se había dado un beso con Padma y susane, cosa que me había hecho que mi panza diera un vuelco y repentinamente me sintiera molesta y triste ala vez

De repente, en la siguiente vuelta de la botella, le toco a ron y por sorpresa de todos, había escogido verdad, jugar con verdad, no era fácil puesto que con la poción se te podía salir cualquier cosa, tomo un simple trago para que la poción durara unos cuantos minutos nada mas

Parvati pregunto – dime ron, la chica que mas te atraiga en hogwarts, puse mi mano en mi frente y cerré mis ojos, para concentrarme en otra cosa y no cuando dijera el nombre me pusiera a llorar.

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ginny interrumpió –no me parece correcto que por la poción vitaseratum, nos diga quien le gusta, es injusto, puesto que no es por voluntad y le estaríamos privando su derecho de libertad, además de que es mi hermano-dijo ginny molesta, parvati puso los ojos en blanco –bueno volveremos a girar la botella-dijo lavender sonriéndole a ginny sarcásticamente bastante enfadada

La botella se paro justo enfrente de mi, decidí reto y lavender me hizo besarme con draco, al principio no le agrado la idea a el chico, pero luego de la gran amenza de parvati se dejo de quejar y fue directo hacia hermione, en ves de que ella lo besara, Draco la beso dejándole un mal sabor de boca, ron miro con odio a draco y pude ver que apretaba fuertemente los puños, tal ves por que no le gustaba que draco aprovechase de mi

Pero luego de mi, la botella giro hacia ron y me pusieron a besarme con el, rápidamente ron enrojeció y al principio se negó, pero luego se levanto de su lugar y sin voltearme a ver me robo un dulce beso que los primeros 10 segundos fueron bastante buenos, pero en eso oí que algunas chicas ahogaron un grito nos separamos instantáneamente, afuera del aula estaba filch viendo raramente la extraña pared que nos protegía, se fue directo a la armadura y empezó a inspeccionarla hasta que se detuvo y fijo los ojos, por un momento jure que me estaba viendo, pero luego volteo para el otro lado, se paro y siguió con su camino, parvati suspiro y lavender se hecho para atrás poniendo una mano en su frente

Ron enrojeció bastante, me volteo a ver tímidamente y me sonrió de una manera de la que nunca me había sonreído, le devolví la sonrisa y sin querer me mordí el labio

Así jugamos hasta como las 3:00 de la mañana, luego ya todos estábamos cansados así que dimos por terminado el juego y parvati hizo que los hombres se pusieran en fila desmemorisando uno por uno haciendo que cayeran desmayados al piso

Ella me sonrió y dio media vuelta y se fue, luego dijo -bueno dentro de unos minutos despertaran así que hay que arrastrarlos afuera de este salón y que no haya explicación alguna de que todos aparecieran en un diferente lugar, vi como todas trataban de mover los cuerpos bastante pesados de los chicos, cuando sonreí burlonamente, con un movimiento de varita hice que ron se separara unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y lo lleve a fuera dejándolo caer delicadamente, gire a ver al resto de las chicas que había optado por imitar mi hechizo, le dedique mi ultima sonrisa a ron y me fui directo a la sala común, ya no se encontraba nadie, así que subí directo a mi habitación para caer profundamente dormida en mi cama.

:::::::-:::::::

Me levante más tarde que de costumbre y para mi asombro ni ron ni harry estaban despiertos solo unos cuantos alumnos que no eran de 6°

me senté sobre el sillón junto ala chimenea y me puse a hojear el libro de aritmancia, aunque en realidad el libro solo era una justificación para que los demás no se dieran cuenta que tenia la vista fija pensando el alguien muy particular

Pero luego una familiar voz la saco de sus pensamientos –estudiando a esta hora???-ron se acerco para sentarse junto a mi –buenos días a ti también Ronald-dije sarcásticamente y me sonrió

Algo muy extraño paso ayer en la noche –dijo ron moviendo sus dedos en círculos –en ese momento sentí arder mucho mis mejillas –si? Que paso? –pregunte interesada

Pues en realidad no se, estaba en un lugar y luego desperté en los pasillos junto a otros chicos, fue realmente extraño-pude ver como ron alzaba la ceja derecha –pensé que tu me podrías ayudar a descifrar lo que paso- volvió a decir ron –"piensa rápido hermione!!! Piensa rápido!!!" – no se... er... tal ves fue el castillo o peeves!! A ese le encanta hacer trampas!!!-dije nerviosa

:::::-:::::

después de haber tenido un aburrido fin de semana puesto que por el examen de herbología hermione no había pasado tiempo alguno con sus amigos si no que había pasado todo su tiempo en la biblioteca tratando de estudiar mas

La primera clase: transformaciones, tenia que transformarse para el examen de aquella materia

Hermione había elegido ser una chica pelirroja con pelo ondulado, y se había cambiado sus ojos miel a azules y se había puesto unas cuantas pecas en la nariz ni ella se reconocía

Harry decidió aumentar el largo de su pelo torno su piel morena y cambio sus ojos de verdes a cafés oscuros, mientras que ron había cambiado su pelo rojo a negro y sus ojos los había decidido dejar igual solo que oculto las pecas y aumento la gravedad en su voz

Harry y ron bajaron al mismo tiempo era extraño ver a su mejor amigo totalmente cambiado

Harry, como vamos a saber cual es hermione???-dijo ron-no pensamos en eso,-me imagino que tendremos que esperar hasta que se haga el contra hechizo llegaron rápidamente y había muchas personas desconocidas

Personas que no habían visto nunca en su vida, bueno a uno si le reconocían, a neville, que llevaba todo igual, solo que había podido cambiar su pelo café a verde.

El aula de transformaciones, había sido cambiado ya no estaban los pupitres y en cambio había una mesa llena de comida y bebidas

Rápidamente ron fue hacia la comida a servirse de todo un poco, mientras harry platicaba con neville

Neville???-pregunto harry –qu...Quien eres?-dijo neville asustado- tranquilo soy yo, harry- neville dio un largo suspiro –te salio bien la transformación-dijo neville con desgana –mientras que yo reprobare el mes...-neville bajo la cabeza

A mi me parece muy original la idea del cabello verde-dijo ron sonriendo alentadoramente –Y y t-tu quien eres?-pregunto neville

Ron-dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a sonreír,-neville dio un suspiro- nunca había visto a una chica tan bonita-dijo harry en tono soñador–solo lo dices por que se parece a ginny-dijo neville descuidadamente, ron volteo a ver a harry, pero el moreno decidió desviar la mirada

Es cierto neville, se parece mucho a mi HERMANA-dijo ron recalcando las palabras hermana y volteando a ver a harry que alzo los hombros -solo que con el pelo ondulado, me pregunto quien será-volvió a decir ron

Debe ser alguien de slytherin, esta platicando con draco ( que al parecer, no le agrado mucho cambiar su físico, ya que estaba rubio platinado como siempre) –dijo neville seguro –puede ser-contesto harry nervioso

::::::-::::::

Hermione-dijo un muy guapo rubio despeinado con ojos azules –draco??-pregunto hermione –si-dijo el –como sabes que soy hermione y por que estas platicando conmigo?-por que fui preguntando, ya sabes nada se me escapa y pues si me preguntan que por que estaba platicando contigo, solo digo que no sabia que eras tu

Por que no cambiaste completamente?-pregunto curiosa hermione –no me iba a poner pelirrojo como el pobretón weasley ni moreno como el famoso potter-dijo el rubio con cara de asco en la boca, hermione negó con la cabeza

Aunque Déjame decirte que así te ves mejor, así pelirroja hasta me da ganas de...-para que me buscabas draco?-pregunto hermione deteniendo a Draco que estaba punto de besarla

Bueno en realidad te venia a pedir un consejo-hermione pudo ver la cara de pena de draco –amoroso?-pregunto hermione sonriendo burlonamente – si te vas a burlar de mi mejor le pregunto a otra persona ¬¬ - no, que va draco, dime en que te puedo ayudar-dijo hermione tratando de mostrarse seria

Bueno pues..., me gusta una chica y...-quien?- le interrumpió Hermione - ¬¬ no te diré... -dijo de mala gana draco

Tengo que saber quien es Draco!!!-Dijo hermione intrigada –ya te dije que no te diré!!!!!!!!!!!!!- esta bien, esta bien ya entendí ¬¬ , bueno sigue!!!...

OK, OK y quiero que salga conmigo, a Hogsmade este 14 de febrero (san Valentín) pero no se como conquistarla...-draco bajo la mirada, hermione nunca se imagino que draco tuviera problemas para conquistar chicas –cada día me sorprendes mas draco, tu!! Problemas con chicas???-hermione sonrío burlonamente y draco enrojeció –sabia que te burlarías de mi, pero eres con la única chica que conozco y me llevo... aparte de la que me gusta claro esta-dijo draco volteando a ver el suelo

Bueno, primero tienes que ser agradable con ella-dijo hermione y draco asentó rápidamente, como si estuviera tomando notas con la cabeza

No tratarla mal, como acostumbras!!! –Dijo hermione con reproche –si, si lo tomare en cuenta ¬¬

Hacerle saber que te gusta, indirectas, tratala mejor que a otras chicas, que se de cuenta de tu trato especial y cuando puedas en un momento a solas preguntarle si quiere salir contigo-hermione sonrió

Draco abrió la boca para decirle algo a hermione pero el profesor Waldo interrumpió alumnos hagan una fila que calificare su metamorfosis-draco se despidió de hermione y se fue a hacer fila con los que supuso hermione eran goyle y crabe

Ella también empezó a buscar a ron y a harry, pero se dio cuenta que también estaban cambiados y era una perdida de tiempo preguntar persona por persona, así que también se puso en la fila y vio a neville, que solo había cambiado su pelo a color verde –por que no le había pedido ayuda??-hermione negó con la cabeza luego vio que junto a el, estaban un chico moreno y otro muy guapo de cabello negro con ojos azules, quien había podido manejar tan bien el hechizo que se había podido hacer tan guapo?, hermione ni lo pensó 2 veces y se acerco con neville, que hacia fila mas adelante

Hola-dijo ella, neville dio un pequeño saltito-tu q-quien eres? –Preguntó neville –se supone que no puedo decirlo hasta que el profesor lo indique –dijo hermione

Aunque tu no eres difícil, Neville-dijo ella y neville bufó y ron rió, hermione lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa en la cara y ron también se quedo viéndola con una sonrisa

Harry paso una mano en medio de los dos, haciendo que reaccionaran y se pusieran bastante rojos –tu sonrisa es muy bonita –dijo ron y hermione sonrojo –gracias

Hey, hey es tu turno- indico neville a ron y ron salio de sus pensamientos para pasar al frente

Lo que el profesor hacia para comparar el cambio, era sacar un doble (como una fotografía de tamaño real) y luego tenias que hacer el contra hechizo, el profesor calificaba el cambio y te podías ir.

Ron paso al frente y hermione puso mucha atención para saber quien era aquella persona que la había cautivado, el profesor saco el doble y luego ron hizo el contra hechizo, hermione no lo podía creer era el mismísimo –Ron-

::::::::::::::::-::::::::::::::::..

Hola a todo(a) s mis adorables lectore(a) s!! Gracias por leer!! Se que la sorpresa no fue muy... muy... No se como decirlo...mmm... sorprendente??? Pero bueno si saben leer entre líneas se darán cuenta que abajo, adelanto muchas cosas!!! Se supone que deberías dejarlos intrigados, pero pues ya saben, no puedo ser tan mala U.u gracias por su apoyo!! Y aclaro que SI seguiré con este ff OK??? Gracias!! )

_**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS!!:**_

Leweline-hechicera: bueno por tu review y varios en desacuerdo no lo dejare y seguiré escribiendo, el titulo del ff que empecé y ahora no seguiré por mucho tiempo se titula "las locas aventuras de harry potter" mmm... ojala nadie me plagie el nombre P jejeje grax por el review besos

MayRa : gracias por el halago y como ya aclare no-lo-voy-a-dejar!! Jejeje espero que este Cáp. te haya gustado tmb!! )

CoNnY-B: pues es que yo imagine un éxito diferente pero... que va!! Lo voy a seguir por petición de mis amados lectores!! OK?? Sigue leyendo byee )

Moony Weasley: pues si, tiene de los 2 ya lo veras después!! ' Por lo de malfoy....... no es gay!!U.u Jejej ojala lo fuera, así harry y ron lo podrían molestar de alguna manera jejejej pero bueno me hiciste gracia, así que por escribir este review: t mando un pequeño adelanto _la niña que draco va a invitar a san Valentín harry y ron la conocen ;) _no es mucho pero... algo es algo... pero no importa en los siguientes caps. Lo veras así que no desesperéis OK??

Herm-Ro: pues si aquí esta la continuación, ojala y te guste este Cáp. tmb!! :-)

chenchagirl: que bueno que has leído mi ff ya hace rato..., grata sorpresa de recibir un review tuyo, vale??? Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en mi ff!! Sigue leyendo adiós :D

Zergel-Marina: muchisisimas gracias!! D personas como tu me ayudan a salir adelante con mi ff!! Y a tener mas ideas ;) gracias por tu review nos leemos!!! Bye

Alejandra13: espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa!!! Pero es que la sorpresita no acaba ahí!! ...Vale, que soy muy generosa, pero weno, aquí te va un adelanto!!! _ Al parecer parvati y lavender hicieron mal el hechizo desmemorizante... ;) _ te suena?? Congenias algo?? U.u... Yo se que si ¡! Ah pero guárdame el secretito vale???

leweline-hechicera: OH!!! Que grata sorpresa se llevaron los chicos!! NO??? Pobre hermione, ese draco ni a mi me da buena espina!!! D gracias por el review!!

Mioneweasly88: espero te haya gustado la sorpresa pero adelanto que todavía no acaba el asunto de esta sorpresa!!! D

Sandokan: muy pronto tengo algo planeado de harry y ginny!! Es algo triste para harry, Uy pero si lo picante viene en los siguientes capítulos!! )

Moony Weasley: bueno si lo se... pero pues no me gusta separar los diálogos... No se siento que engaño al lector.. Pero aunque tratare de poner espacios entre los diálogos aunque a veces se me dificulta!! (Gracias por la crítica constructiva)

Pórtense mal y coman mucho!!!

Atte:

La enviada del mal

Soberana de lo inimaginable

Mariana


	7. the midnight club VII

Hermione: los dragones de cuernos salados son aquellos que...

Yo: hermione querida )

Hermione: que quieres estoy estudiando!! ¬¬

Yo: hey esta es mi historia yo te puedo interrumpir cuantas veces se me plazca

Hermione: ¬¬, por que me tenías que interrumpir a mí si hay cientos de personajes más que yo???

Yo: no se por que quise además tengo un papelito que me encargaron que te diera...

Hermione: si?? Quien lo envía??

Yo: no se; pero, no creo que sea Ron!!

Hermione: ¬¬ , bueno al grano dame el papel

_Hermione:_

_Estas advertida, si te acercas a menos de un metro de mi querido ron sufrirás una muerte dolorosa y te clavaría un cuchillo en todas las partes de tu cuerpo, así que en resumen te acercas a ron y te mato!!!!_

_Atte.: mariana, digo anónimo_

Hermione: ¬¬

Yo : que???

Hermione: eres demasiado estupida aun escribiendo un anónimo!!!

Yo: mmm morirás!!!

Hermione: Uy si primero tendrías que ser mi dueña y no eres mi dueña mi dueña es J.K Rowling no tu!!

Yo: si eso ya lo se no me lo tenias que recordar :'(

Hermione: no te me pongas melancolica por favor!! ¬¬

Yo: bueno no te estabas yendo??

Hermione: nunca dije eso.. ¬¬

Yo: pues yo si, ushcale!! Fuera de aquí y de mi espacio!!

Hermione: de todas formas tienes que escribir sobre mi, no puedes negar que hago bonita pareja con ron

Yo: no seas presumida niña y regresa a tu libro!!

Hermione: ya voy, ya voy al cabo que ni quería estar aquí

Yo: dije que adiós!!!!

Cáp. Anterior

Ron paso al frente y hermione puso mucha atención para saber quien era aquella persona que la había cautivado, el profesor saco el doble y luego ron hizo el contra hechizo, hermione no lo podía creer era el mismísimo –Ron-

7. el club de media noche VII

Titulo: Me tardé

Pero lo había hecho demasiado bien, que ni reconocí a ron, entonces el moreno alado de neville, era harry

Harry, mira que bien dominaste la transformación-dijo hermione, como sabes que soy harry-dijo el chico moreno –es fácil harry, solo tienes que poner atención a como actúas!!!

-hermione????-dijo harry

Oye, como adivinaste????

-fácil, solo tienes que poner atención a como actúas!!-

¬¬

Cuando hermione llego ala sala común después que le calificaran su metamorfosis vio a ron y harry jugando una partida de ajedrez

Están locos??? no piensan ir a adivinación???-pregunto molesta hermione –no, la verdad no tenemos ganas, además una ves que faltemos no pasara la gran cosa-dijo harry moviendo una pieza de ajedrez

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y empezó caminar por el agujero de la señora gorda –hermione!!!-Grito ron, hermione paro y volteo –no te gustaría ir a dar un paseo por el bosque prohibido?? Claro que... también tu harry...

--lo siento, tengo estudios muggles-

Hermione por favor no seas aguafiestas, ya podrás pedirle los apuntes a alguien mas-dijo ron sonriendo, en ese momento le recordó hermione a la metamorfosis tan bien hecha de ron, aunque solo se había cambiado el pelo y la voz o' hermione en ese momento sintió arder sus mejillas, dio la media vuelta y fue hacia ron y harry –

Vamos??-ron volvió a sonreír

::::::--::::::

Pasaron con la capa de invisibilidad, aunque ya no cabían y era cada vez mas incomodo, llegaron y se adentraron al bosque prohibido, saliendo ala colina de hermione

Que hermoso lugar-señalo harry, hermione sonrió-

por cierto hermione como ibas cambiada? que no te vimos...-hermione se sonrojo –pues fui de pelirroja, ya sabes, me acerque a ustedes, cuando hacían fila con neville-ahora ron enrojeció ella había sido la chica que le había cautivado la sonrisa

Pero que hacías platicando con draco?-preguntó ron sentándose-hermione sintió una punzada en el corazón y ella también se sentó-

ya que estamos juntos, no les puedo negar que últimamente draco y yo nos hemos estado llevando mejor...

Que dices?????????-grito ron –como te puedes llevar con draco, te esta utilizando!!-

No lo creo ron, nada más me pidió un pequeño consejo –dijo ella tranquilamente

Consejo?? Que clase de consejo??-pregunto harry- uno de... amor...

Que????? Uno de amor? Claro, lo sabia, quiere que te enamores perdidamente de el, para que luego...pum! Te ponga en contra de nosotros-dijo ron enfadado golpeando su puño contra el césped

No lo creo ron, además, yo no aceptaría una ida a hogsmade con el y menos en el 14 de febrero, digo, esa fecha es solo para que salgan juntos los enamorados...-dijo hermione evitando mirar a ron puesto que se había puesto roja

Ron no dijo mas y entonces se hizo un silencio incomodo –bueno, les aviso que yo voy a invitar a alguien en hogsmade así que..., no creo que salga con ustedes-dijo harry volteando a ver el cielo

Que??? Con quien iras??-pregunto ron y harry tartamudeo-pp...pues con alguien, bueno en realidad, todavía no lo se, por que no se si acepte ir conmigo

Ay harry que chica no desearía salir contigo??-dijo hermione negando con la cabeza

Y ron frunció el cejo-

Ginny???-dijo harry en tono que solo hermione pudiera escuchar

Hermione solo abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió-qu??, no nos piensas decir???-pregunto ron-ya lo sabrás ron, solo faltan unos cuantos días, además, tu con quien iras???-pregunto harry

Ron sintió un nudo en la garganta y volvió a ver a hermione lo que hizo que se sonrojara-

Pues no se todavía-dijo ron distraídamente mientras movía su pie en la tierra, hermione solo lanzaba miraditas furtivas a harry, hasta que harry entendió el mensaje media hora después

Ah, este...ya me acordé que me tenia que ver con neville en la sala común-dijo harry levantándose a toda prisa –pero si Neville esta en....-harry ya no lo escucho-...adivinación...-termino ron

Entonces ron se empezó sentir mas incomodo que nunca –este... Hermione???

-si¡¡??-con quien vas a ir a hogsmade???-pregunto temeroso?- pues c-con nadie..

Te gustaría... este, pues tu sabes...-empezó ron nervioso mirando a todos lados –ron... estas tratando de invitarme a hogsmade el 14 de febrero?-dijo hermione desesperada

Si...-dijo ron frenando su vista en la de hermione, a lo que ella sonrió –claro Ronnie – pero bueno ya casi va ser hora de la próxima clase, así que mejor nos vamos apurando-dijo hermione levantándose de su lugar a lo que ron la imito

Llegaron y antes de entrar al aula de la profesora MC Gonagall paro a hermione –srita granger tengo que hablar unos minutos antes de su clase con usted, Sr. Weasley usted se puede retirar...-ron volteo a ver a hermione de manera confusa a lo que ella le sonrió para que no se preocupara

Bueno este localizamos a sus padres de sangre, son muggles por supuesto y viven en Londres entendemos si no quiere verlos, pero por si acaso, le conseguí su dirección por si le gustaría mandar una lechuza –termino la profesora entregándole un sobre con lo que hermione supuso era la dirección y le sonrió –ahora si, puede pasar a su clase...

Hermione entro a su clase sentándose junto a harry, se sentía feliz y a la ves desesperada 1° iba a salir con ron el 14 de febrero!!Y 2 ° tenia la dirección de sus padres, aunque no estaba muy segura si les iría a escribir, cuando menos, no seria pronto...

Bueno, tendré que ver que tengo de ropa para mañana-pensé en mis adentros. Saque toda la ropa muggle que tenia y a medida que la sacaba la tiraba...

Un suéter café de cuello de tortuga- lo agarre con mi mano derecha lo aleje para verlo completamente e inmediatamente lo tire atrás de mi

Unos vaqueros de mezclilla-pensé seriamente en usarlos, pero...... pues de seguro haría calor y me asaría con eso... así que también lo tire

Auch!!-voltee a ver quien había hecho tal exclamación –ginny!!!- dije sorprendida, mientras ginny recogía el pantalón y el suéter de suelo con una mano y con la otra sobandose la cabeza, donde le había caído el pantalón que acababa de tirar

Perdón por lo del pantalón-dije sentándome en mi cama con cara triste –que tienes herm? pregunto ginny sentándose junto a ella –pues...-empecé- mañana voy salir a hogsmade con tu hermano y...

Y no tienes que ponerte-termino ginny viendo la ropa que había aventado minutos atrás con una cara de asco, negó con la cabeza tiro la ropa y me jalo de la muñeca, abrió la puerta y me llevo hacia su dormitorio, me soltó y se dirigió a su armario

Saco un vestido blanco como hasta la rodilla –mira este es perfecto!!-dijo ginny con una sonrisa en su boca, la mire extrañada por unos segundos, pero después de ver el vestido me convencí

Gracias-dije – cuando quieras, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo-dijo ginny sonriendo levemente

Y tu ginny que te vas a poner?-pregunte, y ella se empezó a notar nerviosa –y...yo?... este pues...-ginny se dirigió al armario y saco un vestido verde limón mas corto que el que me había prestado

Ginny... este... de donde sacas tantos vestidos??-pregunte confundida , ya que ron siempre llevaba usada y vieja –

Pues... fácil hermione soy la única mujer de mi familia, Así que no me pueden heredar ropa mis hermanos y pues a mi si me tienen que comprar ropa nueva, además este vestido yo lo compre con mis pequeños ahorros-dijo ginny entusiasmada abrazando el vestido

Ginny y a todo esto... con quien vas a ir??-pregunte aunque ya sabia la respuesta obviamente era harry...

-pues con... Draco...-sentí como si mi corazón hubiera bajado a mi estomago

–Draco???-fue mi primera reacción a lo que ella me vio extrañada –pero hermione si tu fuiste la que me dijiste que era una buena persona, además últimamente me trata mejor que alas demás y pues pensé que seria el único que me invitaría, así que dije que si, no veo nada de malo en ello...

Todo este tiempo pensé que ginny y harry si saldrían mañana y no le pregunte nada a Harry, debe estar devastado –ginny perdóname tengo algo que hacer...-dije y sin esperar su respuesta abrí a toda prisa la puerta y baje, ahí se encontraba harry cabizbajo viendo la chimenea arder

Hola-dije delicadamente- hola-dijo débilmente sin voltearme a ver –este... y ron?-pregunte para romper el silencio-no lo se... y francamente no me importa...-dijo harry tal ves de una manera brusca

Harry.... Ya me entere que draco invito a ginny a hogsmade...-dije sentándome enfrente de el, me volteo a ver unos segundos para luego seguir mirando el fuego –vaya que las malas noticias corren rápido...

Perdón harry, yo no sabia que draco quería ese consejo para salir con ginny... lo siento por favor perdóname...-harry negó con la cabeza –no es eso hermione, si no que por que con draco, por que el?

Me le quede viendo de manera triste, harry se quedo viéndome un par de segundos y luego volteo otra ves al fuego para comenzar a relatarme lo sucedido.

FLASH BACK

Faltaban ya 5 días para el 14 de febrero , el estaba conciente de que se había tardado, pero si hermione no le había dicho nada es que ginny seguía libre, así que se acerco con paso firme adonde se encontraba ella platicando con una niña de hufflepuf que harry no reconocía muy bien

Se acerco y cuando la amiga de ginny lo vio se despidió y se fue así que solo estaban ginny y harry. La saludo con un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que la pelirroja sonrojase

Que tal harry?-pregunto ginny –como a estado tu día?-dijo harry ya nervioso-pues el profesor snape nos quito 30 Pts, draco me invito a Hogsmade este fin de semana y se nos hace tarde para ir al comedor-dijo ginny tratando de evadir lo de draco

Que??? había escuchado bien?? Draco la había invitado a salir el 14 de febrero????????, eso no podía ser verdad –

Ginny, te invito draco el 14 de febrero??-pregunto harry devastado –si por que??- preguntó ginny curiosa –

Y aceptaste??-pues si, por que preguntas?- a harry se le nublo la mete no podía pensar nada y sentía una gran tristeza en su interior- este... ginny?? Ya me acorde que tenia que ir con la profesora MC Gonagall nos vemos luego!!!-Salí corriendo conforme corría sentía correr pequeñas lagrimas que finalizaban en mis mejillas

Llegue a la sala común y gracias a dios estaba vacía subí a mi cuarto y entre llanto caí rendido en la cama

FIN DE FLASH BACK

No es tu culpa hermione, solo es que... **me tardé** –dijo harry con ojos hundidos en lagrimas, no pude contenerme y lo abrasé era mi mejor amigo que estaba en una decepción y parte de esa decepción tenia la culpa yo...

Toc toc

quien tocara para entrar la cuarto?-pensó ron acostado en la cama boca abajo rendido de que no encontraba nada para ponerse al día siguiente –pasa!! Que esta abierto...-dijo con desgana ron y paso la menor de los weasley

que??, tu tampoco encuentras que ponerte para el mañana??-pregunto ginny negando con la cabeza –como que tampoco?-pregunto ron –nada Ronald olvídalo...-ron solo alzo una ceja

Bueno... enséñame que tienes-dijo ginny poniendo una mano en su cintura, ron empezó a sacar las cosas que tenia y se las mostraba a lo que ginny decía: no!! o que horror!! o sigues usando eso? Es demasiado anticuado!!! o estas loco con eso te ves fatal!!

Ves!!!, no tengo nada que ponerme –dijo ron volviéndose a echar ala cama, ginny paso un dedo a su barbilla –mmm... ron recuerdas los pantalones de mezclilla que te regalo charlie??-pregunto ginny

Si, lo tengo hasta al fondo del baúl, están bien; pero, la última vez que me los probé me quedaban enormes!!

Si ron, pero eso fue hace dos años, pruébatelos de nuevo-ron se metió al servicio con los pantalones en el brazo y Salio con ellos puestos, ginny sonrió –te quedan excelente, mi mama no mentía cuando dijo que algún día los usarías

Bueno esta bien, pero aun no tengo ninguna camisa-dijo ron volviéndose a sentir mal –mmm... solo por que te quiero mucho ron- dijo la pelirroja sacando un paquete envuelto delicadamente en un papel rojo –feliz día del amor y la amistad hermanito!!

Ron lo agarro y comenzó a abrirlo era una camisa negra de botones muy informal –gracias!!! Pero... yo no te compre nada...-dijo ron

No hace falta me basta con haberte alegrado tu día con hermione ya veras que la conquistaras bien rápido-dijo ginny cerrando un ojo a lo que hizo que ron sonrojara a mas no poder, tan obvio era?, bueno en parte si, pues iba a salir con ella a Hogsmade...

Y a todo esto, con quien vas a ir tú?

Soy mala??? Mm no lo creo.. jiji les gusto este capitulo?? Confuso??? O muyy rapido no??? Como que no acabo muchas cosas pero lo deje asi por que en capitulos siguientes aclarare algunas cosas pero si tienen duda o no entendieron anda diganmelo y yo las respondo

Gracias por leer mi ff!! En verdad aprecio mucho que se tomen la molestia en leerlo aunque no dejen review!! Gracias por meterse y gastar unos minutos de su tiempo!! ) 

_**CONESTANDO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**_

rei-san : pues ya ves con quien salio malfoy!! Jaja lo esperabas??? Tal ves no... bueno me despido muchas gracias por el review!!! D

CoNnY-B: OO JEJEJE y vaya que la veras solo espera un poco mas que la historia se va poniendo muy buena!!! Muchisimas gracias por tu review y por seguir mi historia fielmente ;) besitos

leweline-hechicera: espero te haya gustrado este cap. tanto como a mi!! Jejej todavía faltan muchisisisismas cosas por que pasen!!! SIPI pero poco a poco va la historia no desespereis jejeje gracias por el review

Herm-Ro: gracias!! Jejeje espero te haya gustado el cap y perdon por actualizar mucho después!! Pero e tenido muchos examenes y casi no e tenido tiempo para escribir ( grax por el review!!!!

Pórtense mal y coman mucho!!!

Atte.

La enviada del mal

Soberana de lo inimaginable

Mariana


	8. the midnight club VIII

Alguien: hola!!

Yo: tu ¡?? Que?? Lograste salir del asilo para locos??

Alguien: ¬¬Xx pues si!! Lograron hacer una poción para que recordara todo

Yo: ah... Pero... Por que no estas en azkaban?

Alguien. Yo en azkaban?? Por que habría de estarlo?? Estas loca?? Yo uno de los mas famosos héroes?¡

Yo: al parecer esa poción no sirvió de mucho ¬¬

Alguien: bueno, no recobre la memoria del todo, pero con lo que sé, me conformo

Yo: si, si Sabandija mentirosa

Alguien: como me llamaste???? Niña ignorante... Para tu información soy: Gilderoy… Gilderoy... Lock… mmm…lockhfar???

Yo: Lockhart!!! ¬¬

G. Lockhart: ah si!!! Yo soy Gilderoy Lockhart…

Yo: como dije una sabandija mentirosa!!!¬¬ todo el mundo sabe que lo que tienen tus libros es pura basura y no es real!!

G. Lockhart: tengo libros??? (Gilderoy comienza asaltar y a aplaudir como niña chiquita)

Yo: ¬¬ será que mejor te vayas!!

G. Lockhart: si, tengo una entrevista en azkaban no se que lugar sea ese, pero me imagino que querrán que les de unos autógrafos… (Gilderoy sale de la sala)

Yo: mmm ¬¬ a este si que se le va el pajarito!! O.ô

Cáp. Anterior

Ron lo agarro y comenzó a abrirlo era una camisa negra de botones muy informal –gracias!!! Pero… yo no te compre nada…-dijo ron

No hace falta, me basta con haberte alegrado tu día con hermione ya veras que la conquistaras bien rápido-dijo ginny cerrando un ojo a lo que hizo que ron sonrojara a mas no poder, tan obvio era?, bueno en parte si, pues iba a salir con ella a Hogsmade…

Y a todo esto, con quien vas a ir tú?

8. el club de media noche VIII

Pues este… mañana te digo mejor o'

No, no para que mañana si me lo puedes decir hoy!!

Bueno, pero promete no enojarte vale??-Dijo ginny esperanzada –no enojarme??? Ginebra Weasley!!! En este preciso momento, me vas a decir con quien vas a ir mañana!!!!-ron estaba mas enojado que nunca.

::::-::::

Hermione… no me lo tomas a mal pero… me podrías dejar solo?? No estoy de muy buen humor ahorita –dijo harry cortante

No te preocupes harry, lo entiendo... Sabes? Puedes venir conmigo y ron mañana…-dijo ella animándole – no, gracias prefiero quedarme aquí-respondió harry con la sonrisa mas falsa que había visto hermione en su vida

Bueno harry, no te molesto mas… buenas noches-dijo hermione a lo que harry no se tomo la molestia en responderle y subió las escaleras

:::::-:::::

Te dije que no te molestaras!!, ahora menos te diré!!-ginny también había empezado a gritar tan fuerte que hermione escucho y se acerco para ver que pasaba

Me dirías si fuera una persona correcta! pero no! de seguro es un estupido que te encontraste por ahí verdad???Pues ni lo pienses, no te dejare ir con ese patán!!!!-ron la sujeto por el abrazo con gran fuerza

Ni siquiera sabes quien es Ronald! suéltame ya que me lastimas!!!-grito ginny tratando de safarze de ron

Ginny había empezado a sacar pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos y el pelirrojo al darse cuenta la soltó dejando una gran marca en el brazo de su hermana

Estupido inútil!! Ve como me dejaste!!Ah!! Pero de esto se va a enterar mama ya lo veras!! –le grito ginny yendo hacia la puerta

Ah si?? Pues cuando me entere de quien te va acompañar mañana, yo se lo diré primero y entenderá mi comportamiento!!-le grito también ron

Pues mira Ronald no tienes que esperar hasta mañana para decirle con quien voy, puesto que yo voy a ir con Draco!!-dijo ginny enfadada cerrando la puerta en las narices de ron

ron no lo podía creer su hermana con ese idiota??? Que le pasaba!! No, mañana iría a su cuarto y le prohibiría salir con ese hurón asqueroso!! Primero con hermione y luego con ginny!! Le podría hacer daño y a quien culparían mis padres?? Lógicamente a mi!! Esa niña mañana me va a escuchar!! Si que lo hará!!!!

::::-:::::

Ginny salio del dormitorio de su hermano con una ira tremenda cerró los ojos y deseo, no por primera vez en su vida, dejar de existir; cuando de repente sintió una mano que la jalaba por su muñeca, era hermione que la llevaba a su dormitorio

Gin, que tienes?-pregunto hermione – Ronald es un idiota hermione, no se como te pudiste fijar en el…

Que te hizo??-preguntó hermione confundida, ginny subió la manga de su blusa en la que se encontraba una marca muy marcada (N/a: O.ô) de una mano, blanca con todo el contorno rojísimo

Por merlín!!, esto te lo a hecho ron??-Dijo hermione preocupada –ginny asentó tristemente –pero ahorita me va a escuchar tu hermano!!-dijo hermione dirigiéndose a la puerta alo que ginny la paro

No!!, hermione…, no lo hagas no te enojes con ron por mis estupideces…-dijo ginny cabizbaja

Que te pasa Ginny??Como que no me enoje mira como te ha dejado!!!-dijo hermione alterada-pues es que… le dije que saldría mañana con Draco…-hermione resoplo –me lo imaginaba venir ginny…-yo también-

Pero tu bien sabes hermione, que hubiera preferido mil veces a harry, pero de seguro ira con alguien mejor que yo…-dijo ginny triste secándose las lagrimas que había dejado corre todo este tiempo

Hermione se quedo callada- por que no dices nada hermione??–hermione volteo a ver de manera sospechoso- Sabes algo que yo no?? -y-yon n-no-se nada ginny, a mi que me miras

Hermione serás muy inteligente, pero definitivamente no eres buena para mentir-dijo ginny acercándose a hermione –esta bien ginny pero promete no decir que fui yo la que te dije…- (N/a: es obvio que la única persona ENTERADA es hermione y que la única que se lo pudo haber contado es ella!!!Mmm…mmm… debí de quitar ese parte de hermione; pero mmm… dejemos que se vea tonta en ese dialogo jejeje, ACLARO: no tengo nada contra hermione, solo que… se roba a mi ron!!! ')

Lo prometo-dijo ginny seria –bueno lo que pasa es que harry…-hermione cortó

Dime!!-ginny comenzaba desesperarse

Bueno (hermione toma aliento) harry te iba a invitar a Hogsmade, pero cuando fue a decirte, dijo, que tu le dijiste, que draco te dijo 0.O (hermione se detuvo un momento a retomar sus ideas) que si querías salir con el; así, que pues, ya no te pregunto y se puso muy triste, debiste verlo, se veía tan mal… ( N/a: OK, OK haber… hermione… cuando pararas de mover la boca y pronunciar sonidos???!!! Si!!! Me refiero a hablar!!!Como lo va a ver, si ni sabia de esto!! Además… lograste que ginny se sintiera fatal!! Pobre ginny no me gusta hacerla sufrir jejeje)

Ginny al oír las palabras de hermione se tapo los ojos con sus manos y comenzó a llorar –ginny perdón no me referí a que tu tenias la culpa si no que harry… Bueno no harry este…mmm... Draco… pues… si!! Draco tiene la culpa!!! Ginny, el de seguro sabia que te iba a invitar Harry y prefirió hacer lo mismo pero antes…

Que tonta soy… todo es mi culpa…-dijo ginny en tono triste

No me tomes como una entrometida ginny, pero todavía puedes cancelarle a Draco e invitar a harry…-dijo hermione

Ginny solo la volteo a ver de manera confusa mas no pronuncio ninguna palabra –gin?? Que tienes?? Todavía le puedes cancelar a draco!!

Pero… es que…-empezó ginny – no, no por favor dime que no….

No lo se… estoy muy confundida hermione no se que hacer … me siento fatal…(N/a: mmm esto no me gusta!!! Ginny/draco wacala ginny/harry sii!!! Pero pues yo que hago si draco la invito a salir primero?) Me gusta mucho harry… pero no se lo que siento por draco…

Si, ya se este es un capitulo muuuuuuuuuy corto pero era necesario este capitulo por que el que sigue va estar con mucha carga asi que a este lo hice fácil de leer el siguiente van a ser muchos enredos y puedo asegurar que muchos de ustedes se desesperaran!! Jejej pero el caso es que se diviertan y gasten 4 minutos de su vida leyendo mi humilde capitulo!!

Me e di solucionado por que ya casi ni recibo reviews!! Eso me pone triste conste que no e hecho el sig capitulo pero es que casi no tengo ganas mis reviewrs cada ves son menos ya parece que mi historia no es suficiente buena!! ( pero para los que me dejan reviews miles de gracias y por ello llevare mi historia hasta que ya no tenga ni siquiera un review por que aunque tenga solo un lector seguiré escribiendo U.u

_**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS**_

LauraRupert: hey paisana!!!!!!! Claro por personas como tu continuo mi historia ) si a mi iwal me fascina esta pareja y pues yo creo que en los libros si van a acabar juntos jejeje bueno muchas gracias por tu review y tu nuevo ff me gusto e!!! D

Herm-Ro:sii pero ya ves pasaran muxas cositas en el siguiente cap!! Ya lo veras ;) gracias por el cumplido y el review!!!! En verdad te lo agradezco ojala te haya gustado mi mini cap P

leweline-hechicera: hoola gracias!!! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo!! Lo de Hogsmade pasa en el sig cap!! Espero que te haya gustado este cap y no dejes de enviarme reviews ) bsos

sarah-keyko: sip incognitas que muy pronto se resolveran!!! Ya lo veras ;) jejejej 1000 gracias por el review!!!

CoNnY-B: GRACIAS ¡! Si va rapido pero este lo estoy tratando de hacer mas calmado y detallista ;) pero en mi escuela tan los examenes y me apuro pero mejor busco un tiempo libre y lo hago bonito y con calma vale?? ) espero no te haya desagradado este pequeño cap!!! adios!!!


	9. the midnight club IX

Io: mmm tal ves aquí lo encuentre ….

( a lo lejos oigo unas voces y me acerco)

X : mm quiza si voldemort me hubiera apuntado un poco a la derecha hubiera quedado mas sexy mi cicatriz, solo que… por que escogio un rayo?? Es muy infantil!!!... Algo mas macabro hubiera estado mejor…

Io: ejem.. ejem…

X: ( harry voltea aterrorizado)

Io: perdon por espantar soy mariana )

X: ah hola soy harry—

Io: si, si ya se quien eres… el niño que sobrevivió… bla bla bla, creedme me se muy bien tu historia ;) hasta se que tu y todos tus compañeros con propiedad de J.K rowling!! : D

Harry: O.o bueno si escuchaste algo era por que… mmm… bueno en realidad no sabia que había alguien aquí…

Io: no importa solo quería saber si habías visto a—

Harry: no, no me preguntes por nadie, que me acabo de levantar y no he visto absolutamente a nadie

Io: bueno… ¬¬

Harry: adiós!

(Mariana se va del baño no muy convencida)

Capitulo anterior.

No lo se… estoy muy confundida hermione no se que hacer… me siento fatal, Me gusta mucho harry… pero no se lo que siento por draco…

El club de la media noche IX

Como que no sabes ginny??-hermione mas que confundida, lo tomo con calma- hermione…todo esto del 14 de febrero me tiene confundida…, no lo tomes a mal ; pero… quiero descansar…-hermione solo afirmo con la cabeza, ginny salio del dormitorio y hermione cerro los ojos, en verdad esto no lo podía creer

Medito lo que dijo ginny por no mucho tiempo y se acordó que mañana saldría en una cita con ron, se sonrojo levemente y sacudió la cabeza

Ron dormía placidamente cuando un ruido fuerte como el de unas campanas lo despertó, así levantándose enojado listo para gritarle a aquella persona que lo hubiera despertado sin embargo se dio cuenta que era un objeto alado de la cama de seamus (el ultimo seguía dormido) ron bufo y decidió cambiarse. Agarro su camisa negra y sus jeans y entro al baño.

Hermione… hermione –alcanzo a escuchar hermione mientras tenia su octavo sueño ya empezando el noveno…abrió los ojos y vio a lavender y parvatti que ya estaban casi listas

Levántate hermione querida-dijo parvatti poniéndose sus zapatos, hermione se sentó en su cama y se empezó a tallar los ojos- puedes agarrar de mi maquillaje si quieres!-dijo lavender, hermione había empezado a bostezar pero lo que escucho le espantó el bostezo

Las dos chicas voltearon a ver a hermione y hermione se puso roja – no me digas que—

Hermione la callo negando con la cabeza, en realidad hermione nunca se había maquillado, nunca lo creyó necesario, según ella no tenia tiempo para esas cosas, el estudio tenia prioridad en todo, parvatti resoplo –venga parvatti que no tenemos mucho tiempo – lavender jalo a hermione de su cama a la silla que había junto al tocador

Cuando salio del baño vio que Dean y neville ya no estaban y harry se iba levantando

Pensé que no ibas a ir…-

No voy, solo que… tengo mucha hambre –harry termino de ponerse los lentes y salio del dormitorio, todo quedo en un profundo silencio nervioso

Auch!!!

Lo siento querida pero la belleza cuesta y duele…

¬¬ es que no entiendo, por que no dejarme el cabello suelto como siempre!!??

Ya esta, tu misma lo dijiste!!! Por que siempre te peinas así!!! Hoy es diferente, ir bien peinada no te hará mal un día…

Insinúas que no me peino bien???

No, lo que digo es que debes de cambiar un poco de look cuando sales en una cita

Wow gran cambio, una cola de caballo…

¬¬ que piensas parvatti la cola con rizos o le plancho el cabello?

Que le vas a hacer que a mi cabello???? O.O

¬¬ hermione por primera ves en tu vida quieres callarte y dejar a las expertas trabajar?????

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco--

Después de verse como 15 minutos en el espejo y ver que ya quedo bien, ron decide bajar ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para los carruajes a Hogsmade..

Ron lentamente bajo las escaleras, empezó a buscar a hermione; pero, se dio cuenta que no estaba, luego busco a harry y como no lo vio recordó que había ido a comer algo

A lo lejos vio a seamus y a neville y se acerco para pasar el rato mientras hermione llegaba, cuando se acercaba lo interceptaron en el camino

-ron?

-Hola Julieta… - lisa era la mejor amiga de ginny, en el verano pasado había ido a la casa de los weasley y lisa no se le separaba ni un instante a ron, según ginny ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de el

-Te ves muy bien – Julieta sonrió tontamente, ella no era fea, al contrario era muy bonita y casi todos los varones de su generación estaban embobados en ella, era de tez blanca con pecas tenia el cabello lacio y negro, sus ojos eran verdes y grandes con largas pestañas

-t-tu igual – ron forjo una sonrisa

-gracias, y a esto con quien vas?

-Con hermione

-Hermione?-lisa había abierto mucho los ojos –hermione granger??

-Si, por que??-pregunto ron extrañado

-No, nada mas…

-Tu no vas con Dean??

-Si...- Julieta bajo la cabeza…-ojala te la pases bien…bueno… ya me voy nos vemos luego vale??-lisa se puso de puntitas, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, le sonrió y dio la media vuelta y se fue

Ron alzo una ceja, sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando hacia neville y seamus

Hermione ya estaba lista, estaba maquillada no exageradamente por ordenes de ella, tenia el vestido blanco que ginny le había prestado, le quedaba bastante bien aunque le quedaba un poco pegado, tenia una coleta alta con rizos definidos que caían de ella

-Estoy apunto de llorar..

-hay parvatti no exageres quieres??

-Pero es que no te sientes emocionada?? Fue nuestra creación!!!! Y quedo excelente… tal vez me dedique a esto…

Por que no piensas mejor en la medicina??-pregunto hermione

¬¬ ja-ja que gracioso…

Ron vio que se abría el cuarto de niñas de 6° así que se paro para ver si era hermione

y en efecto era ella… pero muy cambiada realmente se veía muy bien, ron no pudo dejar de verla anonadado

Ron… si no cierras la boca se te meterán moscas!!!-se acerco seamus, ron se acerco a hermione que bajaba las escaleras

-Hola..

-Hola herm –ron sonrió tontamente –creo que ya se están yendo para Hogsmade mejor nos apuramos… hermione afirmo con la cabeza

-Oye ron… y harry?

-No lo se, le pregunte por ultima ves si iba a ir pero me dijo que iba a comer algo así que yo creo que esta en el gran comedor…

Que te parece si vamos antes de irnos?

Claro…

Quedaban 5 minutos para que se fueran a Hogsmade y ron y hermione no encontraban a harry por ningún lado…cuando escucharon una voz conocida.

Gracias… tu igual te ves muy bien – ginny estaba saliendo del comedor agarrada de la mano con draco – ron dejo a hermione y empezó a caminar tras ellos con los puños cerrados – no, ron por favor ya bastante daño le has hecho a ella…-hermione se puso enfrente de ron

Hermione, como puedes permitir que ese.. ese tipo salga con mi hermana?-dijo ron bastante enojado –ron, draco no es tan mala persona… además los dos vemos que se la estaban pasando bien –dijo hermione en tono rogador

Si, pero si le hace algo??? Mi hermana todavía esta muy pequeña y el ya esta grande!!!- dijo ron alzando la voz

Ron, Ginny va en 5° y Draco en 6°- solo son meses de diferencia, tienes que aceptar que tu hermana ya esta un poco grandecita para cuidarse!!-ron se quedo callado por un momento

Bueno, mejor nos apuramos si no, nos van a dejar…-ron forjo una sonrisa escondiendo el gran enojo que sentía al ver a su hermana y draco juntos; pero confió en hermione.

Al llegar ron como tenia planeado… bueno de hecho harry le ayudo un poco le recomendó un salón de té llamado "madame pudipié"

Ron adonde nos dirigimos??-pregunto hermione que no reconocía la ruta que llevaba ron, mientras que el pelirrojo susurraba algo como: el me había dicho que era por aquí….debe ser por aquí… si, él me dijo una calle lateral a la casa de las plumas

Quien te dijo??-hermione pregunto interesada – este pues… un amigo me recomendó un lugar perfecto para tomar té…

Mira es aquí!-ron guardo silencio por un minuto y alzo una ceja – bastante exagerado no crees??-pregunto hermione burlonamente

Desde afuera se podía ver el lugar por una ventana con cortinas rosas, de hecho el lugar era todo rosa había unos querubines dorados que arrojaban confeti rosa a todos los ocupantes de las pequeñas mesas redondas que ocupaban

Te apetece….?

- Pues que perdemos??-hermione alzo los hombros y abrió la puerta del local rápidamente se percibió una aroma empalagoso que ron no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto

En el local se encontraban bastantes parejas de hogwarts, encontraron una mesa en la esquina que estaba alado de una pareja de 5° que se tomaban de las manos, en ese momento ron se sintió extraño, tal vez al ver todas esas parejas hermione estaría deseando que ron le tomara la mano también (el n o era muy experto en ese tema)

Al poco rato de sentarse una señora robusta, peinada con un enorme moño rosa les pidió su orden

-ron que vas a querer?-pregunto hermione

- no lo se, tal vez… un café-

-bueno, dos cafés entonces por favor-pidió hermione

-bueno, este… y adonde quisieras ir?-pregunto cohibida ginny

-conozco un buen lugar, por aquí cerca-dijo draco caminando derecho, ginny lo siguió y draco le tomo la mano a lo que hizo que ginny sintiera un ligero ardor en sus mejillas

En el camino draco le compro una rosa negra a ginny (N/a: hay me encantan esas rosas!! Solo que cuestan mucho para darme el gusto de comprarme una solo por que se me antojo…u.U) hasta que llegaron a un salón un tanto escondido cuando entraron ginny se do cuenta que era bastante elegante, las mesas eran redondas con manteles negros y una verde vela en el centro, el salón era un poco oscuro haciendo que el ambiente fuera mas romántico y las velas dieran un toque especial

Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la puerta que daba a una ventana cerrada por unas cortinas de terciopelo negro

-ginny que se te antoja beber?-pregunto draco

-pues no se lo mismo que tu…, supongo-

-Draco sonrió, llamo al mesero y pidió dos copas del mejor champaña del local

(Presumido!!! ¬¬) Harry los había seguido todo el tiempo con la capa invisible y se sentó en una mesa junto a ellos, no soportaba el hecho de dejar sola a ginny con malfoy

(N/a: pensamientos de Harry entre paréntesis)

Todo iba bastante bien, la charla de ron y hermione había ido viento en popa, no habían empezado a discutir y mucho menos habían estado desacuerdo en lo que el otro decía…

Bueno hermione yo quería saber… bueno en realidad me preguntaba… por que … o sea… eres mi amiga y me interesas. Entonces…

De repente, de la nada "según ron" había salido Dean

-siento en realidad interrumpirlos!... pero me preguntaba si yo…pues si… me pudiera quedar un rato con ustedes

Hermione se sorprendió y ron hizo una mueca sin entender por que Dean los había interrumpido

- bueno es que… no sabia con quien ir… y pues ustedes son las únicas personas que no se están… besando…- Dean hizo una mueca de disgusto volteando a ver a la pareja de alado que estaban… bueno, estaban ocupados….

-pero.. Dean que paso con… tu cita??-pregunto hermione

-Julieta?

-pues, si?

-a …( Dean rió nerviosamente) no lo se, y la verdad no me importa.. Dean se sentó alado de hermione y puso sus manos en la cara

Ron le pregunto a hermione con la mirada y Hermione negó alzando los hombros

-que paso Dean?

-pues es… una chica… Difícil se podría decir

-por…...?-pregunto extrañado Ron

-primero me obligo a comprarle una rosa, y bueno finalmente se la compre y pues esa chica en verdad me gusta y… no, me gustaba. Entonces pues yo empecé en traerla aquí… es bueno y barato… pero no, me obligo a llevarla a un lugar muy caro… pero en serio MUY caro!! Apenas y me alcanzaría para una taza de café allá así que nos sentamos y yo no pedí nada y gaste todo mi dinero en su mugrosa taza de café!!! –Dean empezaba a desesperarse un poco y a mostrar una pequeña parte de su ira- luego me empezó a decir que por que no me pintaba el pelo de rojo!!yo cabello rojo?? No es por mal Ron, pero a mi no me queda el rojo… el caso es que esa niña es demasiado controladora para mi así que espere a que entrara al baño, deje el dinero sobre la mesa y Salí del local lo mas rápido que pude….-Dean acabo de contar esto muy despeinado de tanto que se agarraba el cabello nerviosamente…

-wow a decir verdad nunca pensé que esa chica fuese normal…-dijo Hermione

Me encanto que aceptaras venir conmigo…-dijo malfoy

Ginny sonrió, -gracias tu por invitarme-

-yo digo que un brindis por estar aquí juntos hoy- señalo malfoy

Los dos levantaron sus copas y se dirigieron a tomar un trago… esta era la oportunidad para Harry

Así que Harry se levanto y le empujo la copa a malfoy haciendo que en ves que la bebiera se la echara completita en su camisa y la copa cayera en la alfombra

Los dos se sorprendieron –perdón ginny soy un tonto… es que… me pongo nervioso estando cerca tuyo –se excuso malfoy limpiándose

Ginny sonrió alagada

(¬¬ Genial!! Ahora logre que a ginny le gustara mas ese bastardo!!..., tendré que hacer mas cosas para poner a malfoy en ridículo…)

Harry se metió debajo de la mesa y amarro cuidadosamente las agujetas de malfoy

Ginny si me disculpas… Voy al baño para cambiarme de camisa, no por nada soy mago-dijo malfoy enseñando su varita, pero en el minuto que se paro y dio el primer paso se cayo haciendo la burla de varias parejas que se encontraban en el local

Estas bien draco?-dijo ginny sentándose junto a el…

Alguien debió de atar mis zapatos por broma-dijo malfoy volteando a ver a todos lados, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que fue Harry

-será mejor que nos vayamos a otro lado…-dijo ginny ayudando a que se levantara malfoy

-si, seria mejor….-dijo malfoy bastante enfadado

Después de draco pasar al baño salieron del local para pasear un poco… en el trayecto draco le compro varias cosas a ginny haciendo que Harry enfureciera al máximo

Solo le quedaba una idea a Harry para arruinar la cita de draco y ginny, pero tenia ya que ser rápido…

Bueno espero les haya gustado y no dejen de enviarme reviews por que cada ves se van haciendo menos como pueden apreciar abajo son poquitos los que recibi el capitulo pasado ( tal ves tenga que mejorar o tal ves abortarlo.. no lo se….mejor no por que mientras haya una persona enviándome review seguire escribiendo ;)

Tengo 2 noticias:

Buena noticia:

Pero bueno mientras tanto en pensar cosas bonitas!!!!! ) vi unas fotos buenisimas de la prox peli!!! :P de Ron con el traje del baile si las quieren mandenme un mail y con gusto se las mando ;) ( se ve de lo mas… mas.. chistoso???)

Mala noticia:

Vi en una entrevista que decia jk rowling que los fans tanto de Ron/Hermione y Harry/Hermione eramos de verdad hartantes!!! ( io no lo veo asi pero mi idola si… asi que no lo se.. que piensan ustedes???

Ahora mis reviews que no por pocos son menos importantes ) :

chenchagirl: hooola!!! gracias!!! A mi tmb me gustan mucho esas parejas!!!!!! Gracias por el review y por el halago besos )

leweline-hechicera: hola!! Pues espero que se hayan aclarado un poko tus dudas!!! O al menos parte de ellas!!! Espero tmb te haya gustado el capitulo que lo hago para personas como tu!!! Jejeje adios besos y abrazos

mistica... : gracias por el halago!! Y pues si.. voy aseguir escribiendo… y creeme hasta yo me enfureci de lo que escribi!! ' jajaaj pero ya veras como las cosas se arreglan ;) adios!!!!!! Y gracias


	10. the midnight club X

Io: claro por aquí debe estar, todos los alumnos pasan algún rato de su tiempo aquí, en el comedor …

( A lo lejos mariana divisa que ciertos pelirrojos están sentados en la mesa de gryffindor, al parecer muy concentrados en algo…)

Io: hola ´

George fred: O.o

Io: estem… si, ya se nunca me han visto… soy nueva… bueno en realidad, soy muggle por que yo nací en el hermoso país de México un 22 de junio del año 1990 en el momento que nací tenia 2 hermanas una de 7 años y la otra de 4 pero en ese momento no estaban por que…

George fred: O.o

io: lo siento, me extendi un poco ´

George fred: O.o

Io: en realidad lo que vine a preguntarles si no habían visto a ...

George: puede estar…

Fred: en la sala común

George: en la cabaña de hagrid

Fred: en su dormitorio

George: en la biblioteca

Fred: o hasta incluso en el baño…

Io :O.o era increíble como esos singulares gemelos se podían coordinar tan bien…

Fred: alguna otra-

Fred: pregunta

George: duda

Fred: o cuestión

George: que quieras hacernos?

Io: O.o bueno en realidad… si…

George fred: aja…

Io: como llego a la biblioteca?

George: sales

Fred: Subes a la escalera

George: Tomas la izquierda

Fred: Y vas a ver una puerta negra

George: Esa no es

Fred: Así que te sigues derecho

George: Hasta encontrar un vivero

Fred: Ahí es cuando estas apunto de llegar

George: Pero no has llegado

Fred: Así que tienes que seguir

George: Caminando

Fred: Pasas la enfermería

George: Y listo

Fred: Fácil

Io. Aja… O.O gracias…y adiós

George fred: bye ( los dos gemelos se despidieron con el mismo movimiento de mano y siguieron con su asunto)

Io: sea como sea… tendré que llegar a esa maldita biblioteca… claro … aunque no haya entendido ni papas ¬¬

8 888 888 8

Capitulo anterior

Solo le quedaba una idea a Harry para arruinar la cita de draco y ginny, pero tenia ya que ser rápido…

El club de la media noche X

Tenia que pensar rápido y los segundos corrían como si esta fuera su última vez. Pero mientras el cerebro e Harry pensaban a mil por hora, draco y ginny paseaban por las tiendas de Hogsmade.

Draco… y… tu?¡

Draco que haces con esta?

Draco soltó la mano que llevaba ya mucho tiempo junto a la de ginny.

Papa? No sabia que vendrías… que haces aquí¡ Dijo draco sudando

Ginny no entendía la situación

Esa no fue mi pregunta draco… en este preciso momento me explicas que haces con este tipo de gente

( Harry ya no podía controlarse mas, sentía su corazón latir fuerte de ira, quería romper a golpes a L. Malfoy, pero no podía salir como así de la capa seguramente ginny se enojaría mucho con el…)

Ginny se puso roja del coraje y volteo a ver a draco esperanzada de que la defendiera

Draco le respondió la mirada pero a diferencia de ella, le dio una mirada de asco

Yo no estoy con ella padre, a poco me crees tan poca cosa para estar con pobretones como ella? Y menos con esa familia que tiene… - draco inmediatamente volteo a ver al suelo

( Harry estuvo a un pelito de quitarse la capa, pero su cerebro trabajo un poco mas rápido que su corazón esta ves, medito y no se quito la capa, pero draco seguramente recibiría su merecido mas tarde!)

Mas te vale que lo que hayas dicho sea la verdad draco, te vuelvo a ver con esta… esta… sea lo que sea y te vas arrepentir – lucius le dedico la ultima mirada de asco a ginny y sin despedirse de su hijo se retiro

Ginny tenía los ojos llorosos y llenos de rabia volteo a ver a draco con ira en su interior y lagrimas sulfúricas corriendo por su mejilla y salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo impidiendo a draco darse cuenta por donde huyó

Harry la siguió empujando gente y tirando cosas y pudo ver que se metió a un callejón sin salida… se quito la capa y con la varita la guardo, se fue unos metros atrás y fingió estar caminando solo

Ginny? Ginny que tienes?- preguntó Harry sentándose junto a la chica que lloraba a moco tendido

n- na- nada Harry déjame sola…

Pero que estas loca? Como te voy a dejar sola? Y menos así como estas… es por draco verdad? Ahora mismo le voy a partir toda su cara a ese pedazo de…

Harry! No… por favor… no.

Pero que te hizo?

Ginny cerró sus ojos con fuerza… "me crees tan poca cosa para estar con pobretones como ella?" las palabras de draco retumbaban en su cabeza…

Ginny comenzó a llorar más fuerte y Harry la abrazo con fuerza

Harry… dijo ginny apenas con fuerza

Harry la miro directo a esos ojos rojos que tanto sufrían

… soy una tonta- ginny paso sus manos a su cara

No digas eso ginny… tu no sabias lo que draco haría hoy…

Ginny lo volvió a ver

Me contaras?

Draco me quiere pero.. Le doy pena por que… por que…soy pobre- el llanto comenzaba a salir de nuevo

Ginny si alguien te quiere no le darías pena… si alguien te quiere vería lo que hay en tu interior y no tu posición económica y draco… el no te quiere…

Ves? Sigo siendo una tonta…

Harry la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ginny reaccionara poniéndose roja

Gracias…- la chica inconscientemente le agarro la mano

Y Harry con su mano libre le agarro el cuello a la chica y se acerco lo suficiente para sentir su respiración…ginny cerro los ojos y Harry poco a poco juntó sus labios con los de ella

Había sido el beso mas romántico y hermoso que jamás los dos hubieran tenido, era un montón de sentimientos encontrados y por encontrar, era como estar en las nubes y al mismo tiempo en la tierra, era como sentir un liquido caliente correr por todo tu cuerpo y en ves de quemarte sentirte de lo mejor

Los dos se separaron y no dijeron nada solo se sonrieron, Harry se levanto y le ofreció la mano a ginny ella la acepto, se paro y salieron del callejón

8 888 888 8

Yo la conozco y… es bastante divertida-dijo Ron tomando un sorbo de café

Hermione volteo a ver a Ron extrañada- la conoces?

Si, fue a la madriguera el verano pasado… es muy amiga de mi hermana, o lo era por que ya no las e visto juntas para nada- dijo Ron sin darle importancia a sus palabras

Luego el silencio se volvió incomodo todos se miraban nerviosamente hasta que Dean decidió acabar con la situación

Yo mejor me voy hace mucho calor aquí…-dijo Dean levantándose rápidamente se despidió con un hasta luego y salio por la puerta

Ron volteo a ver a su taza y levanto las dos cejas para luego tomar de ella

Ron… me ibas a decir algo antes que Dean entrara… que era?

Este pues es que yo quería saber si…

Harry?... y ginny? –Hermione había interrumpido a Ron levantándose de su silla y señalando la ventana

Ron se levanto y busco a su hermana con Harry – yo no veo nada…

Si, mira…- Hermione lo jalo de la mesa y Ron dejo el dinero pagado de los dos cafés y salieron en busca de Harry y ginny (N/a: ¬¬ pobesito de Ron)

Salieron y se dijeron por el camino que hermione había visto que Harry y ginny habían tomado

Hermione yo francamente no se para que los seguimos… mejor que estén solos-dijo Ron ( N/a: en muchos fanfics ponen a Ron como el hermano celoso por harry y francamente no me gusta esa etapa de Ron a veces Lo ponen muy brusco y parece el malo entonces yo prefiero que ron sea pacifico y buen entendedor! D )

Bueno este… tienes razón mejor que hay que darles su lugar…-dijo Hermione

Bueno que hacemos? Por que no podemos regresar nuestro lugar seguramente ya esta ocupado…

Que tal si vamos a una heladería muero por un helado!-dijo Hermione, pero Ron no se alegro mucho, sus bolsillos ya casi estaban vacíos

Y no voy a permitir que pagues tu el helado… esta ves, me lo compro yo- dijo Hermione apuntándose en el pecho

Ton le sonrió y se dirigieron al lugar

Estaba no tanto abarrotado de parejas como en el otro lugar, si no que en la heladería había mas amigos por lo que Ron se sintió mas aliviado

Hermione había pedido un helado morado que cuando lo partía en su interior se veía rosa

Un tiempo se quedo Ron viendo el helado y Hermione decidió hacer plática

Me imagino que ginny debió de haber recapacitado lo de malfoy… pero lo que no me explico es como vino Harry… no lo vi cuando llegamos…

Ni yo-dijo Ron

Y además hacen un linda pareja-dijo Hermione sonriendo

Y.. y tu que… o sea te… gustaría tener pareja?-pregunto Ron cohibido

Pues si pero francamente yo…-empezó Hermione

Ron!-una niña de cabello negro azulado se abalanzo a los brazos de Ron

Hermione no entendía quien era esa chica

Cuando Julieta soltó a Ron Hermione se dio cuenta de todo

No sabes Ron, he sufrido como loca y me perdí, de repente se perdió Dean y no se que pudo haberle pasado. Luego creí haberlo visto pero cuando fui a ver si era el, ya no estaba…-dijo Julieta sentándose alado de Ron omitiendo completamente a Hermione

Ron volteo a ver a Hermione solo un poco desconcertado y Julieta hizo lo mismo

Ah… perdón Hermione no te había visto… hola-Julieta regreso con Ron

Necesito estar contigo no encuentro a nadie de mi curso que no tenga pareja y tu eres la única persona que esta sola… bueno con una amiga no una pareja…-Julieta le sonrió a Ron y Ron le devolvió la sonrisa

Hermione no soportaba como esa niñeta se acercaba a Ron – me disculpan, voy al baño-Hermione se levanto rápidamente de la mesa

Como puedes aguantar a ella que casi no habla?-pregunto Julieta apoyando su cabeza en su puño

Si habla, solo que no se lleva mucho contigo, la conocerás mas y veras que es una persona muy… agradable-sonrió Ron

8 888 888 8

Aggggggghhhh como era posible que esa tonta se interpusiera entre Ron y ella? Que momento mas inoportuno!-Hermione daba vueltas en el baño

además esta fea y… y… a quien engaño s bastante bonita, o bueno una de las mas bonitas en todo hogwarts y además a Ron le cae bien y quizás le gusta…, pero pues si le gustara la hubiera invitado para salir y no la invito… o quizás ya sabia que tenia pareja… ay Hermione nunca podrás competir con esa! Es demasiado para ti… y ahorita… ahorita… ahorita esta platicando a solas con Ron y tu aquí en el baño desperdiciando el tiempo!

8 888 888 8

no se tal ves tu amiga ya se atoro en el excusado…-dijo Julieta con una sonrisa tonta

mira ahí viene-dijo Ron señalando de donde provenía Hermione, y Julieta bufo y puso los ojos en blanco

Hermione le sonrió a Ron y se sentó a terminar su helado – no saben de lo que me entere, dumbledore quiere hacer una fiesta en cada casa… a mi la verdad me parece fantástico! De ves en cuando necesitamos relajarnos las tareas no son fáciles ni cortas – Julieta le sonrió a Ron y luego a Hermione alo que solo el chico le correspondió

Y ya aprovechando el momento me gustaría Ron que fuerza mi pareja… calor si no tienes con alguien mas con quien ir… por que yo con Dean no creo salir de nuevo…aceptas??? Si verdad?-dijo Julieta levantándose de la silla – bueno ya vi a unas amigas por allá y mejor aquí no estorbo mas –Julieta volvió a sonreír

(N/a: cuando invente a Julieta, la hice… Muy risueña y feliz y creo que se nota! En todo momento sonriendo…! Pareciera hipócrita pero aclaro Julieta NO es mala jeje aunque lo parezca ustedes no la odiaran tanto cuando lean mas caps!! )

le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron – bueno Ron entonces cuento contigo en la fiesta- le cerro el ojo a Ron y se despidió con la mano de Hermione y que creen? Volvió a sonreír

Hermione estaba mas enojada que nunca estaba tan enojada que no sabia que decirle a Ron, que estaba un poco desconcertado por que tenia una salida con única chica que ella misma se había contestado sus propias preguntas

Será mejor que no s vallamos, se hace tarde –dijo Hermione con indiferencia levantándose de su lugar y dejando el dinero en la mesa, Ron se levanto también

Hermione salio apurada del local y Ron la siguió y la paro del brazo –Hermione estas enojada con Julieta o conmigo???-

A Hermione le empezaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos con tan solo ver la cara de Ron

No Ron, estoy enojada con Dean con Harry con Julieta y con mi entupida manera de evadir…de evadir que….que te quiero…-Hermione había empezado a llorar con muchas mas ganas

Ron la sostenía de los brazos mientras que Hermione se tapaba la cara – herm yo… yo también te quiero, pero no tienes que ponerte así…-Ron le quito las manos de su cara dejando ver los ojos llorosos de Hermione y le limpio las lagrimas que caían a sus mejillas

Se quedaron un rato viéndose a los ojos hasta que Ron le sonrió y ella lo abrazo como si fuera la última vez y Ron le beso la frente, Hermione se tranquilizo y se separo de Ron

Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos yendo, por que sino alcanzamos los carruajes a hogwarts nos quedamos…-Hermione esbozo una débil sonrisa y Ron le tomo la mano y así fueron hasta llegar a hogwarts

Ninguno de los dos supo si ese te quiero había sido de amistad o de amor pero les bastaba saber que el otro les quería y aunque algunos pienses lo contrario para ellos fue mas que suficiente…

8 8 8 8 8

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ como están?? Espero que muy bien, en realidad no espero que hayan adorado este cap!! Por que no ha sido mi favorito, puedo decir… aunque es muy esencial… ginny sufre…Harry la consuela…Hermione sufre…Ron la conforta!! '

Si ya se que no es muy largo y personas por ahí me pidieron que lo hiciera mas largo… en verdad NO PUDE¡¡¡ ¬¬ ( tengo imaginación si, pero no abusen :P ) jajaja

A las personas que me pidieron las fotos YA las mande no les llegaron… díganmelo que enserio tienen que ver esa foto!! Jeje pobre Ron… :D

Ya oyeron que el 6° libro va atener solo 672 paginas??? :'( es imposible son demasiadas pocas O.o jejeje

Se acerca el cumple de daniel radcliffe!!!! Jejej las fanáticas que no creo que haya muchas por ahí (una que otra puedo decir) si se meten a le están organizando algo para su cumple… no se muy bien que es por que la verdd no me metí :P

Jaja tengo tantas cosas que comentarles de Harry potter pero creo que ya me alargué con mi conversación :P y mejor no los aburro mas!! Cuídense…

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡¡ :) **

Light Angel: holis! Gracias por decir que te encanta mi fic! Y pues no pienso cambiar la pareja de Ron Hermione por ningún motivo a menos que algo pase en mi fic que tenga que pasar… pero creo que todo el mundo ya sabe como acaban los ff de Ron/Hermione así que… jejeje bueno muchísimas gracias por el review y sorry por lo largo del cap, pero mi cabeza no da mas cuando tengo exámenes semestrales!!!

Puly: yo tampoco le tengo mucho cariño a ese guerito… enserio ¬¬ pero gueno que le hacemos vdd?? Y lo de los lazos tengo de varios colores!! A escoger :D jajajaja si, maldito dean pegostee!!! Pero bueno todo lo que sube tiene que bajar y en este caso todo lo que llega se tiene que ir!! Ojala te haya gustado este cap!!! Gracias por el review!!! Bye

LunaPotter1: gracias por el halago… y yo tambien creo que podemos ser artantes :P jajaja pero que le hacemos!!! Gracias por dejar review por que personas como tu hacen que personitas como yo sigamos escribiendo :D

Hermione-Mai: gracias!!! Y si tiens razón, no lo dejare muchas gracias por dejar review!!!! Espero y te haya gustado el cap!!! )

Rocío: gracias muxas gracias¡¡¡ espero te haya gustado la foto y sígueme leyendo va??? Besos D

CoNnY-B: Me recuerdas a una amiga por el nombre de conny y por como te expresas!!! ( no te preocupes esa niña me cae muyyy bien ) si, a mi tampoco me gusta cuando la cambian demasiado por que no están yendo mucho con el personaje real… gracias por tus deseos ojona y tu hayas tenido buenas fiestas también :) no te preocupes por no dejarme review!!! Pero me halaga que te preocupes ' bye besos…

sarah-keyko: muchas gracias D , me encanta cuando los hombres se ponen celosos ( de buena manera!!!) por las mujeres!!! Son taaaaaan lindos ;) jajajaj muchisimas gracias por tu review cuidat chau

Pamelita: coincidencia!! Mi mamá también coincide con J.K rowling…. Y si ya decidí que seguiré escribiendo!! Tendré un poco de optimismo :) gracias por el review y el halago!! Chau cuídate

AnaCathy Black: es un poco despistada.. jeje luego sabremos pr que ginny se fijo en el… aunque influencio mucho lo que Hermione le dijo a ginny de draco… aunque ahí le estaría echando la culpa Hermione y pues no fue tan así .. Pero..Mmm solo me hago pelotas jajaja no me hagas caso, igual y pongo tipo reto o algo así.. Entre draco y Harry pero lo mas seguro es que quien sabe!! Bueno nos vemos!! Chau…

valeweasley:pues si Harry, pero ya ves que salio ganando aunque no todo es un arco iris la cosa se pondrá fea.. o al menos eso dicen ' jejej chau… gracias por el rr!!! :)

RAVEN-LIJZA: jajaja bueno un poco indescisa e!!! Jajaja ntc gracias por decir todo eso de mi ff, espero te haya gustado la foto y te hayas reido aunque en parte pobesito Ron :( pero weno la historia es así y no la podemos cambiar!!! Ojala te haya gustado el cap y sorry si mi ff va muy despacio…chau besos )

Sandy0329: no te preocupes¡¡ y muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme!!! D espero te haya gustado el cap y las fotos chaoiato!!!

Aura : gracias !!! y si, lo se tardo en escribir los caps pero es que no paso mucho tiempo en la compu.. :( perdon por eso enserio U.u te llegaron las fotos?? Espero que si ) gracias por el halago y no dejes de leer mi historia vale?? Cuidate bye )

** _Muchas gracias por leer mi ff!!!!!!_ ) **

**Los quiere su amiga…:**

**Mariana**


	11. the midnight club XI

Bueno tengo que encontrarla ya!... suerte que no me he encontrado con ningun - mariana va corriendo apresurada por los pasillos de hogwarts mientras que el profesor snape la ve y se acerca con rapidez a ella

Maestro-dice en voz baja

Y usted es? y que esta haciendo aquí?

Mariana:D y estoy aqui.. por... por asuntos secretos de hogwarts.. )

eres muggle?

si...-el profersor snape abrio mucho los ojos..-no

si o no?

no?

segura?

si...

mas te vale que no andes corriendo por los pasillos de nuevo si no quieres que te expulse...

de acuerdo.. )

snape dio la media vuelta .. mariana creyo que ya habia pasado lo peor cuando...

CONTINUAR´...-

Capitulo anterior

Ninguno de los dos supo si ese te quiero habia sido de amistad o de amor pero les bastaba saber que el otro les queria y aunque algunos pienses lo contrario para ellos fue mas que suficiente

El club de la media noche XI

Umm.. viernes por la mañana..-penso ron -ya por fin,un fin de semana!-grito ron,con un toque de felicidad..

Ron ayer tuvimos el dia libre por sanvalentin.. no hagas tanto alboroto -harry habia salido del baño al oir curioso grito de ron

Si.. pero este vierens me gusta )

Cuentame ron.. que paso con Hermione?

mm.. solo si tu cunado me cuentas que paso con mi hermana-Harry se habia puesto rojo y termino aventandole un cojin a ron obligando al pelirrojo a seguir la batalla

Hey.. chicos siento interrumpirlos,pero Mc Gonagall esta reuniendo a todos los de gryffindor en la sala..y sera mejor que bajen-los dos extranados bajaron con Dean a la sala..

8 888 88 888 8

Bueno ya que al fin estamos todos.. la profesora habia dirgido la mirada particularmente a Harry y a Ron ..

En vista del grande trabajo que han hecho y se han esforzado..el profesor dumbledore a organizado fiestas para cada casa en particular manana a las 6:00 PM la fiesta sera aqui.. y por favor .. lo unico que les pido, es una buena conducta la unica regla.. no salir de su casa-mc gonagall sonrio y se fue dejando a todo gryffindor lleno de murmullos , cuando de repente Ron sintio una mano en su hombro y volteo viendo a Julieta un poco sonrojada..

Ves te lo dije.. lo bueno es que ya te aparte!..-julieta sonrio aun mas bueno me tengo que ir no he desayunado y ya mero empiezan las clasesadios ¡-julieta le habia dado beso de despedida

8 88 888 88 8

Me imagino harry que invitaras a ginny y esta ves no te tardaras..-hermione se habia acercado a Harry para luego lanzarle una mirada de tristeza a ron .

harry vio a hermione por tres segundos

supongo.. es mas lo hare ya...-harry habia dejado a hermione para salir en busca de ginny

Ginny, ginny!-harry gritaba cuando vio que ella no lo oia y un niño se aproximaba a ella y le agarro la mano como que pidiendole algo..harry solo vio mover los labios de ginny a algo paredido a un..-claro!-

nooo ginny tienes que venir conmigo!-harry habia saltado hasta donde se encontraban giny y el otro niño..-los dos lo vieron oor varios segundos para luego hecharse a reir...

Harry.. bill solo me pidio la tarea de pociones..-dijo ginny muy divertida

harry se habia puesto rojisimo no sabia que decir...-bill solo le sonrio y nego con la cabeza divertido y se despidio con un gracias a ginny...

Eso fue divertido harry...-ginny volteo a ver a harry-a lo que hizo que harry bajara la cabeza y tuviera mas pena..

y harry...-el chico levanto la cabeza.. -si quiero ir contigo..-harry sonrio aun mas apenado...

8 88 888 88 8

ron y hermione habian quedado en un silencio incomodo... y.. hermione?...con quien iras tu?-pregunto ron

- yo? ir a esa fiesta?.. ron recuerda que el lunes tenemos examen, francamente no pienso asistir...-hermione habia agarrado su mochila y habia salido de la sala comun ...

que excusa mas tonta! hermione granger ! eres una tonta, como pude decirle eso, bueno nimodos que le dijera - si ron , no voy por que con solo ver a esa julietita contigo me dan ganas de vomitar!-hermione iba sumida en sus pensamimnetos cuando choco contra alguien cayo de espaldas y su abierta mochila habia dado paso a que todos sus apuntes cayeran.

- perdon,perdon ..., no sabes cuanto lo siento- esa voz era conocida para hermione se levanto y si, la famosa julieta

Julieta se habia quedado sorprendida de ver todos los pergaminos que llevaba Hermione en su mochila y estaban llenos- merlin, nunca habi visto a una persona que llevara tantos pergaminos como yo; es raro saber que no eres la unica nerd en Hogwartsal parecer soy las bruja mas inteligente de mi edad..  bueno eso me han dicho,julieta dedico la ultima mirada al pelirrojo- y claro la bruja mas inteligente nunca dejaria ir a ese hermoso nino pelirrojo-julieta suspiro

suerte-pronuncio hermione un tanto mareada,sin entusiasmo, le sonrio hipocritamente, termino de recoger y siguio su camino despues de haber caminado 5 pasos oyo a Julieta gritando un hasta luego .

Hermione!-una voz conocida le llamaba,no podia ser, ella solo queria unos minutos a solas antes de las clases.

Hermione ya me entere que Julieta invito a Ron a la fiesta de gryffindor-Ginny habia llegado con un tono alegre, pero ala ves con disgusto.

Hermione la habia volteado a ver si, tu hermano puede hacer lo que a el se le plazca no? Digo, no soy su madre para decidir con quien va ademas . No me interesa.-Hermione hablaba un tanto golpeado

Bueno te lo comentaba por que, el no me lo dijo si no que fue Julieta-Hermione habia tomado otra expresion.-si ya se, es raro , pero me he vuelto a llevar mejor con ella, no te importa verdad? Hermione nego con la cabeza despreocupadamente

- bueno te dejo las clases estan por empezar, ah y no faltes ala reunion de hoy! Adios!

Era cierto, hoy era viernes y había reunion , lo había olvidado completamente ..-Hermione siguio su camino , si no se apuraba llegaria tarde a la clase de posiones.

8 88 888 88 8

para su beneficio la clase no había empezado, tomo el unico asiento disponible q le habian dejado sus compañeros.. junto a Ron .

hermione se sento y espero hasta que el profesor snape llego , de mal humor como siempre, habia dejado unas instrucciones en elpizarron y se habia vuelto a ir.

Hermione comenzo a escribir para despues practicar la pocion, se usaba para cuando habias tenido una situacion que quisieras olvidar solo le dbas un trago y la suitcion pasaba al frasco dandote mas tranquilidad , mayormente la usaban para sucesos traumaticos, aunque tu le ponias lo que querias despejar de tu mente.

Hermione la hizo bastante rapida y como de costumbre le salio bien Ron uqe se había sentado junto a ella le habia copiado todos sus movimientos haciendo que su posion quedara bien tambien , harry no la había hecho del todo mal pero en ves de adoptar un color verde fosforescente había quedado de un color deprimente, todos se tomaban la posion , dejaban su frasco en el escritorio y lo etiquietaban con su nombre y podian salir . Hermione no espero ni a harry ni a Ron salio con aire de molesta ,los chicos se voltearon a ver extrañados.

Ron dejo su frasco y vio el de alado que decia Hermione granger. Que es lo que Hermione habia querido despejar de su mente, muchos de los alumnos ya no estaban, solo quedaban de gryffindor agraciadamente ninguno de slytherin .

Ron no lo penso mas y agarro el frasco lo iba abrir cuando..- no crees que eso es personal?-harry había puesto su frasco verde caqui junto al de neville que tenia un color naranja amarillento

Ron levanto los hombros sin importancia y bebio un poco de la posion de Hermione  sintio como todo daba vueltas,e imagenes iban y venian fugazmente.

Primero una de ayer de Julieta invintando a Ron ala fiesta , depuse el anuncio de mcgonagall y luego el beso de despedida de Julieta de hoy en la mañana.

Ron habia vuelto a la realidad, harry lo miraba fijamente

Y?-pregunto extrañado harry

Examenes!..-dijo Ron mintiendo me lo imaginaba..-harry se volvio a colgar la mochila y los dos salieron del aula.

8 88 888 88 8

Ginny y Julieta salian de su clase alegremente hablando de lo que usarian mañana en la tarde , la fiesta se había convertido en el unico tema desde la mañana, hasta que eddie se acerco , eddie era el niño (se podria decir mas galan de Hogwarts, estamos de acuerdo que galan no significa el mas guapo, pero si el mas galan, las niñas de 4 desvivian por el )

Julieta puedo hablar contigo?- eddie se había acercado a hablar y no era sorpresa, Julieta era muy popular con los niños, no podias negar quer ras bastante bnonita y eddie había estado tras de ella todo el curso escolar, mas para Julieta solo existia uno en su vida y ese era ronald weasley

Claro-respondio Julieta coquetamente no te importa verdad Ginny?

No, para nada Ginny siguio con su camino y vio que draco malfoy se acercaba , ella trato de acelerar el paso . pero draco la detuvo

Espera, necesitamos hablar-djo draco friamente

Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con alguien como tu, por favor no te me vuelvas a acercar jamas-Ginny habia huido otra ves de draco.

8 88 888 88 8

11:45 Hermione no había olvidado la junta de hoy , -viejo con pelo grasiento- la armadura había girado para que entrara y vaya sorpresa que se llevo Julieta estaba sentada junto a Ginny,

Hermione no podia ser hipócrita de nuevo a las 2 les lanzo una mirada de oidio y se sento junto a lavender cruzo sus brazos y ni saaludo las demas se quderan en silencio hasta que llegaron las demas y saludaban alegremente a todas incluyendo a Julieta

bueno..-emoezo parvatti -.. como ven tenemos una nueva integrante julieta sonrio descaradamente  y bueno como nunca habiamos tenido a alguien nuevo, esperamos sus ideas para aceptar a Julieta  pravatti termino con una sonrisa

a Hermione se levinieron montones de ideas alga si como..ia se,si se tira de la torre de adivinación y sobrevive se queda- solo que ninguna propuso, se quedo callada.

Votaron y al final quedo la propuesta de lavender- lo que Julieta decidiera ,si escogia algo uy leve entonces no estaba preparda para estar pero si escogia algo dificil y lo cumplia entonces se quedaba

Entonces Julieta habo por primera vez- bueno, Ginny me dijo que aquí hacian retos.. asi que.. por ue no me ponen uno?- las demas aceptaban la idea,cualquier cosa para que no les tocara a elas hacer los retos.

Bueno,yo pongo el castigo dijo luna tods las demas rieron un poco, los castigos de luna siempre involucraban niños besos o cosas asi.

Pero..-comenzo Julieta..-podria ser con Ron?- Hermione rio por sus adentros , obviamente eran castigos, no le tocaria con Ron despues de que lo dijo.

Bueno, ya que te vamos a poner el castigo sin la botella , no veo por que no pueda ser con Ron,Luna sonrio , Hermione dejo de respirar y se dio cuenta que ginnyh la veia

Bueno entonces el reto sera un poco dificil por que de esto dependesi entras asi que.. consiste en lo siguiente , tu resto es.. tienes que hacer que ron te de 3 besos manana , tu dejanos a nosotros la manera de como sabremos si te los dio o no, tu has tu trabajo-luna habia sentenciado

hermione habia sentido una gran punzada en el estomago, la reaccion de julieta era rara... no habia estado muy feliz.. no estaba segura si lo iria a lograr,agarro su cerveza y se la acabo

hermione esa noche, estuvo completamente callada, sonreia para no parecer descortez pero se moria de ganas de salir de esa pequena habitacion que para ella en ese momento era mas chiquito y mas caluroso de lo habitual

8 88 888 88 8

Ron Yacía en su cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca, sin ninguna pizca de sueño, con los ojos clavados en un punto del techo, las imágenes de la poción de hermione pasaban una y otra vez por la cabeza de ron, será que? … no, no puede ser… Hermione solo lo quería como amigo… tal ves había guardado eso por que no tenia nada que despejar de su mente, total el había hecho lo mismo, dejar algo que en verdad te preocupe y dejar que lo vea Snape, claro obviamente hermione no iba a ser tan tonta e hizo lo mismo!…-ron se había cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, tallo su ojo derecho y dio media vuelta y trato de dormir, aunque en lo profundo sabia que lo seguiría pensando aun con los ojos cerrados.

888 8888 888

Eran las 5 de la mañana y hermione no había podido pegar pestaña aunque se moría de sueño le era imposible dormir así que bajo a la sala común para tal vez observar las ultimas llamas del fuego de la hermosa chimenea, estaba en el ultimo escalón cuando oyó a alguien roncar, hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, ese ronquido lo había escuchado antes, en la madriguera

Harry, harry despierta-Hermione movía de un lado a otro al dormido Harry-lo que hizo que Harry despertara de un jalón.-hermione?

La castaña ocupo el lugar vacío junto a Harry-q haces aquí Potter?-hermione adopto un tono de madre, harry se puso sus lentes y revolvió su cabello "tratándolo de peinar"-supongo q no podía dormir…

Tiempo pasado harry, por que según yo vi, estabas descansando muy bien, hermione sonrió de nuevo, al igual que Harry-y tu por que estas aquí?

Supongo que lo mismo que tu…-hermione alzo los hombros y dirigió su mirada hacia el fuego, harry metió sus manos debajo de sus lentes y tallo sus ojos-bueno creo que iré adormir herm-Harry se paro-Harry...te acuerdas lo que me preguntaste hace mucho?

Perdón, pero a que te refieres?-Harry se volvió a sentar- me preguntaste si estaba interesada en ron…-hermione no movía la mirada del fuego-ahh ya recuerdo, que sucede con eso?...-bueno es que…

**Aiiiiiii… pekeños saltamontes! Perdónenme por los acentos y la ñ mi comp. Se volvió loca! En el prox capitulo respondo los reviews antiguos y los de este! Gracias por dejar su comentario lo agradezco demasiado.. es corto y lo peor es q he perdido la practica de escribir lo acepto ,ojala me ayuden! Los(as) quiero mucho,aprecio criticas!.. igual i ia ni les gusta que siga.. :P todo pasa aquí! Jaja los dejo**

**Su amiga: mariana**

Aclaraciones dudas? marianix2 arroba 


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo anterior

Me preguntaste si estaba interesada en ron…-Hermione no movía la mirada del fuego-ahh ya recuerdo, que sucede con eso?...-bueno es que…

El club de la media noche XII

Hermione juagaba con sus dedos pulgares sin voltear a ver a Harry, no sabía muy bien si decirle la verdad era lo correcto, pero deseaba contárselo a su mejor amigo, después de todo el también era el mejor amigo de ron, podría serle de mucha ayuda.

Harry vio como su amiga luchaba para contestarle.- Hermione, perdón por hacerte ese tipo de preguntas, tal vez no fue lo más acertado y estas confundida...-la chica cerró los ojos muy fuerte y negó con la cabeza.

- No Harry, no lo estoy...- Harry adoptó una cara de incredulidad – vaya Hermione yo siempre pensé que si tenias algo por Ron, pero no hace falta más, tal vez yo capte mal las señales.- dicho esto Harry se paró, bostezando se despidió con la mano y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Hermione se había quedado helada, Harry no había entendido lo que ella quiso decir, su intención era hacerle saber sus verdaderos sentimientos y hacerle notar que no estaba confundida, dio un largo suspiro y aventó su cabeza en el sillón, sin notar el momento en que se quedó dormida.

Hermione... Hermione...- Ginny sacudió a la chica por quinta vez, sin lograr nada – bueno está bien Hermione, pero no llegaras a la clase de Snape...- Hermione abrió los ojos y se sentó, lo que hizo que Ginny cayera en carcajadas

- Snape? Qué hora es? – cálmate querida, hoy es domingo no hay clases – Hermione torció los labios y se tronó el cuello – vaya noche no dormí bien. – Se nota, vamos al dormitorio, tienes que darte un baño – Ginny le extendió la mano dejando ver una pulsera de oro con algo grabado.

Qué es eso Ginny? – Hermione abrió los ojos – no me Digas que Harry…

Ginny se sonrojó y trato de ocultar la pulsera,- no Harry no me lo dio, no es nada, vamos…

Que tiene grabado?- Hermione le jalo la muñeca y comenzó a leer... _Mas que amigas hermanas –Weasley & Pattinson-_

Pattinson? – el apellido se le había hecho familiar, en algún otro lado lo había escuchado o visto – ohm si es ese el apellido de Julieta, Julieta Pattinson. Me lo dio por el día de la amistad.- la pelirroja sonrió despreocupadamente, mientras que Hermione gruño celosa, de esa niña roba todo, primero Ron y ahora Ginny.

Esa mañana había estado muy agitada, todos comentaban sobre la fiesta de gryffindor, lo cual no se le hacía nada divertido a Hermione, de solo pensar que Julieta tendría que besar a ron, se le revolvía el estomago.

Hermione que desde la mañana no había querido bajar con los demás, se encontraba viendo las estrellas desde la ventana del dormitorio, tal vez era cursi para los demás, pero ver el cielo para ella era tranquilizante y la alejaba de todos los problemas y presiones de su vida, pero mientras soñaba con algún día visitar las estrellas, el sonido de la puerta la despertó.

Adelante- dijo con desgana – tras la puerta se encontraba Ginny, por segunda ocasión en el día, la despertaba.- herm yo se que tal vez la situación del reto de Julieta te ponga incomoda, pero no te puedes quedar aquí en el dormitorio mientras todos se divierten allá abajo.

Hermione la volteó a ver y sin una pizca de sentimientos balbuceó – Ginny no se qué piensas de lo que siento hacia ron, si tal vez, pensé que podríamos llegar a algo más, pero obviamente el busca otra cosa en este momento, y no lo voy a detener.-

Ginny entendía la reacción de Hermione y prefirió no contradecirla – está bien Hermione lo entendió, con más razón deberías dejar el aburrimiento y animarte a salir con tus amigos.- dicho esto la pelirroja cerró la puerta dejando en la oscuridad de nuevo a Hermione.

Ginny iba saliendo del dormitorio de chicas confundida y decepcionada que Hermione adoptara esa actitud y no luchara por lo que le interesaba como siempre lo hacía, sumida en sus pensamientos chocó con alguien que logro derribarla y hacerla caer al suelo.

Perdón Ginny, no me había fijado- Harry la ayudo a levantarse y se pudo dar cuenta que ella estaba más roja que nunca- no te preocupes Harry, venia del dormitorio pensando en... Cosas de chicas-

Harry le sonrió y la interrumpió – antes que sigas, me gustaría que habláramos sobre lo que pasó ayer – ayer? Ah sí ayer claro, ahorita? – Ginny quiso sonar lo mas casual sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, no quería sonar desesperada, pero Harry lo tomo de diferente manera, la chica no le había dado la suficiente importancia, tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban no quería que las cosas se pusieran incomodas entre ellos, sobre todo si primero fueron amigos y él no quería arriesgar eso.

Se sentaron y a Ginny le brotaron las palabras de la boca justo lo que no quería que pasara, la emoción le había ganado a la razón y estaba dispuesta a decirle a Harry todo lo que sentía por el – lo de ayer Harry yo siento que fue… – pero Harry la paró antes de que el quedara en ridículo- un error Ginny yo también sentí lo mismo, me alegra que pensáramos igual.- Ginny sentía como le bajaba la presión y unas inmensas ganas de llorar se habían apoderado de ella, eso no era lo que ella planeaba decir

– P-pero yo no...- si Ginny yo fui el de la culpa, me adelante y me siento terrible, yo te quiero mucho – Ginny había abierto los ojos más de lo normal y Harry aclaró – como una hermana claro, y todo esto se nos fue de las manos – Ginny volvió a sentir mareo y se apoyo la frente con la mano.

– Harry si me disculpas tengo que ir al baño, yo necesito... Tengo que... Qué bueno que aclaramos esto- Ginny salió disparada al baño de chicas y ya adentro no pudo controlar las lagrimas que en silencio corrían por sus mejillas, Harry se había arrepentido de besarla y ella se sentía como una tonta.

En otro lado de la sala común, Julieta y ron platicaban animados – cielos Julieta no creí que te gustara el quidditch y mucho menos que le fuéramos al mejor equipo del mundo –Los Chuddley Cannons! Ya lo sé desde chiquita fui su fan, deberías de ver mi cuarto repleto de posters de ellos, y vaya que también son guapos – la chica se sonrojó

– Pensé que solo te interesaban los libros y esas cosas – No, claro que no, es verdad que soy muy cerebrito y me gusta leer mucho y aplicarme en la escuela, digo está en mi sangre mi madre es igual, pero no creo que pueda haber nadie que solo disfrute de los libros – ron en ese momento apago su sonrisa, el si conocía a alguien que le apasionaba solo eso, de hecho en ese momento la buscó con la mirada, pero sin suerte no logró encontrarla, seguro estaba adelantando tarea y recordó lo que había dicho ella en la mañana - _yo? ir a esa fiesta?.. Ron recuerda que el lunes tenemos examen, francamente no pienso asistir... –_ ron resopló y negó con la cabeza, al final de la sala pudo ver a Harry sentado frente la chimenea sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ehh, Julieta te molesta si voy con Harry un momento? – ron le agarro la mano a Julieta a lo que ella respondió con un respingo y con una amplia sonrisa asintió haciéndole señas que ella iría a platicar con unas amigas.

Qué pasa?- ron se había sentado al lado de Harry, haciendo que este intranquilo se pasara los dedos por su cabello. – hice algo muy estúpido Ron, le dije a tu hermana que... bueno que la quería como a una hermana… - y eso es malo? – claro que es malo, si en realidad la quiero bien, como a una pareja, como a una mujer.

– Ron no supo que decirle en ese tema estaba perdido y se ponía incomodo sobre todo si involucraba a su hermanita. – soy un idiota – Ron volteó a ver el fuego – por que le mentiste? – no lo sé ella no parece estar interesada en mi – vamos Harry, de quien mas podría estar interesada mi hermana? – Harry no lo dijo, pero temía conocer la respuesta, no pudo pensar en alguien más que en Malfoy.

Parvatti jaló a Julieta y le señaló el reloj de pulsera – niña se te agota el tiempo, y no creo que tu aquí y el allá puedan darse un beso –Padma soltó una sonrisa medio diabólica y la empujo hacia el pelirrojo.

Ron?, puedo hablar contigo? – Julieta se había acercado a los chicos, ron volteo a ver a Harry que no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo si su amigo se fuera de ahí.

Comenzaron a platicar de deportes , cuando de repente las voces de todos los gryffindors se habían apagado, ron volteó a ver qué pasaba y se dieron cuenta que las miradas se dirigían a la escalera de la sala, la música seguía sonando pero nadie hablaba.

De ella bajaba Hermione con unos vaqueros negros ajustados junto con una blusa amarilla con un escote pronunciado , unas zapatillas negras con tacón groseramente alto, maquillada de una manera irreconocible y con el cabello alisado hasta las puntas , los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, los hombres literal necesitaban un vasito para la baba, la chica bajó despreocupada con una mirada diferente a las que acostumbraba y cuando iba por el ultimo escalón, Eddie quien no podía permitirse perder esa oportunidad se acerco a ella , Hermione le dijo algo al oído y el chico enseguida fue a la barra del ponche por unas bebidas.

Wow Hermione, que te has hecho? – Padma no podía dejar de verla de arriba para abajo, - quien eres y que has hecho con Hermione?- Parvatti y Padma rompieron a carcajadas- Hermione sonrió descaradamente – no lo sé, necesitaba un cambio, algo que me animase a divertirme – la gente poco a poco volvió a sus conversaciones , sin embargo los hombre no podían parar de ver a Hermione , ron no entendía que había pasado con ella, solo sabía que Hermione se veía, se veía.. Sexy? , millones de cosas pasaron por la mente de ron y Julieta se dio cuenta .

Ron? Me estas poniendo atención? – ron asentía pero seguía sin ver a Julieta los ojos no podía despegar la mirada de Hermione.

Gracias Eddie- Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico – quieres bailar? – Hermione se había dado cuenta que ron estaba muy cerca de Julieta, necesitaba una distracción – si claro – Hermione no había terminado de escuchar cuando Eddie ya la había llevado a la pista, estaba claro que por algo todas las chicas morían por ese chico, tenia chispa, sabia bailar muy bien y no era nada torpe ni para hablar, Hermione dedicaba miradas a ron mientras el intentaba no voltear a verla, sentía que hervía de celos y decidió mejor enfocarse en divertirse y no preocuparse más por Ronald Weasley.

Ron no lo calentaba ni el sol, fingía escuchar las palabras de Julieta, pero por dentro no entendía que pretendía Hermione con su apariencia ni con su actitud, a él le había dicho que no vendría, y ahora la ve bailando con el idiota de Edward Mclaen, pero él no se podía quedar atrás, no quedaría como un tonto aburrido

– Julieta, quieres bailar? – la chica lo miro desconcertada, - está bien –ron la jaló y la llevó en donde bailaban todos , la agarró de la cintura y con la otra, la mano, sus pies apenas y podían coordinarse con la música, y de vez en cuando pisaba a Julieta, tal vez tenía que ver con que no podía dejar de ver como Mclaen y Hermione se divertían tan juntos , muy juntos para su gusto, pensando esto, ron llevo a Julieta más cerca de él e intento en enfocarse en su pareja. Julieta pensó que este era el momento idóneo para su plan así que le guiño el ojo a Parvatti, que con un movimiento de varita le cambió a la música, convirtiéndola en algo suave y romántico.

Las parejas juntaron sus cabezas y sus cuerpos para esta canción (ron ya no podía estar más cerca de Julieta) Hermione agarro del cuello a Eddie y le comenzó a hacer caricias en el cabello, mientras reía de algunos chistes tontos del chico.

Ron no aguantó más y dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Hermione, pero en eso Julieta lo tomo desprevenido y se acerco lo suficiente para oler el aliento de ron, ron cegado por los celos , la rabia y euforia , le planto un beso a Julieta , Julieta se encargo de alejarse y acercarse las 3 veces para que el reto fuera cumplido. Ron no sabía lo que hacía, en ese momento le agrado el sentimiento, y aparte se dejaba llevar por el momento.

Hermione que estaba muy divertida se perdió de los primero besos del pelirrojo con la morena, pero el ultimo lo alcanzo ver perfectamente y en primera fila, sintió como todas sus fuerzas se vinieron abajo y Eddie se dio cuenta – estas bien Hermione? – si…, no la verdad no… preferiría ir a un lugar lejos de aquí Eddie, me llevas? – p-pero la profesora McGonagall dijo que..- si si ya sé lo que dijo , no me importa vámonos…- Hermione salió a toda prisa con Eddie por el retrato de la señora gorda, mientras sus ojos todavía no daban crédito a lo que había visto segundos antes.

Ron no se daba cuenta que Hermione ya no estaba, ni que varios alumnos los volteaban a ver sorprendidos, Julieta no besaba nada mal, y por aquel minúsculo instante las presiones e inseguridades de ron habían desaparecido. – mi sueño se ha hecho realidad – Julieta lo decía en serio y muy sonrojada, ron también parecía un tomate y sonreía tímidamente – me permites un momento? Iré al baño, no te vayas por favor Ron – dicho esto Julieta corrió al baño de chicas.

Eres mi ídolo Julieta, no solo cumpliste tu reto, si no lo llevaste mas allá de lo que pensábamos, estas dentro! – Ginny que se había pasado toda la noche en el baño salió de la puerta con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, había escuchado bien? Julieta había cumplido el reto? – Ginny que bueno que estas aquí!, Julieta cumplió el reto! – Y un poco más – Parvatti le guiño el ojo a Julieta y la morena sonrió como boba.

– no lo puedo creer Ginny creo que estoy enamorada de tu hermano – Julieta corrió a los brazos de Ginny y la pelirroja tuvo sentimientos encontrados, pero lo primero que pudo pensar fue –Hermione? – como? Hermione que tiene que ver en esto?- Julieta se había separado de Ginny pero ya no mantenía la sonrisa en la boca – no nada Julieta, perdón pero me tenía que encontrar con Hermione, ahora vuelvo – Ginny salió del baño sin ver a Hermione por ningún lado.

Ron? Desde cuando tú y Julieta…- Harry se había sentado junto a ron que parecía estar flotando entre nubes – no lo sé yo solo.. Estaba – ron se llevo los dedos a los labios intentando recordar aquel beso, pero de repente la imagen de Hermione bailando con Mclaen volvió a su mente, sacudió la cabeza y la intentó buscar por toda la sala.

–has visto a Hermione Harry? – a Hermione? Estaba más ocupado viendo como tú y Julieta se comían mutuamente, creo que nadie más en toda la sala vio otra cosa- Harry le pegó en el brazo a ron y soltó una risotada. –ron fingió una risa y en ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione no hubiera visto el beso.

Eddie y Hermione salieron de la sala común y se sentaron afuera en un pasillo, la chica estaba triste y no lo podía ocultar – Hermione que paso? Te encuentras bien? – Eddie no tenía ni idea porque ella estaba así, no había visto obviamente el beso de ron y Julieta. – Eddie te puedo preguntar algo y me contestas con toda sinceridad? – Hermione hablaba seriamente con un dejo de tristeza, Eddie se había apoyado en la pared y decidió agarrarle la mano a Hermione desinteresadamente.

– Dime- me encuentras bonita? Atractiva? – Eddie no pudo contener la risa y Hermione se sintió tonta por preguntar – Hermione, creo que eres bella tanto por fuer como por dentro, y hoy estas deslumbrante, pero no tienes que arreglarte tanto para que nosotros " los hombres" nos demos cuenta de lo guapa que estas- Hermione estaba muy sonrojada, gracias a la oscuridad Eddie no puedo darse cuenta y sin darse cuenta Hermione había apretado la mano que sostenía con el chico y le dedicó una honesta sonrisa.

Te puedo pedir otra cosa Eddie?- el chico sonrió y asintió la cabeza – te puedes quedar un rato mas conmigo aquí? No siento ganas de entrar todavía- no te preocupes, prefiero estar aquí afuera me da paz – Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico y cerró los ojos – mientras Eddie tarareaba una melodía de su grupo favorito " Las brujas de Macbeth" sosteniendo aun la mano de Hermione.

No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero sabía que se habían quedado dormidos en el pasillo, la cabeza del chico estaba también apoyada en la de ella y en el intento de quitarse el chico se despertó, -Eddie será mejor que regresemos a nuestros dormitorios, no creo que sea buena idea despertar aquí – el chico se talló los ojos y se paro y ayudo extendiéndole la mano a Hermione para que se pudiera parar, pero ninguno de los dos hizo esfuerzos en separarlas cuando regresaban a la sala común, pero justo antes de separarse a sus dormitorios Eddie le dio un beso en la mejilla – buenas noches Hermione – buenas noches Eddie – y así se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas.

Ok ok ya se! ya se! tiene 6 años que no lo actualizo pero hoy me dieron ganas!, saben ahora soy alguien totalmente diferente de cuando escribi este fic, y perdonenme si cambia mi manera de escribir o la intencion del ff, la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien las cosas, en ese entonces iba en la secundaria y me importaba un pepino la vida, ahora soy universitaria y trabajo tiempo completo quien lo iba a decir, la verdad recibi muchos reviews estos años y cuando los leia me daba felicidad, espero haya gente que todavia se pasea por aqui, muchisimas gracias por todo lo que han dicho!, me gustaria seguir conociendo su opinion!


End file.
